Lovely present
by Emi-neko
Summary: L'anniversaire de Sasuke approchait à grand pas. Seulement voilà, Naruto à un problème : il ne sait pas du tout quoi lui offrir et il voudrait trouver quelque chose d'original. Lorsque son idée commença à germer, Naruto se dit que c'était peut être la chose la plus improbable qu'il puisse faire, ou qu'on s'attendait qu'il fasse. L'Uchiwa risquait d'être bluffé, et pas qu'un peu.


_Kikou les gens ! _

_voici un gros OS entre les histoires que j'écris, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire certaines scènes. :D Y'a un petit lémon pour ceux que ça intéresse, et beaucoup d'émotions ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Lovely present :

Un cadeau surprise

Il cherchait, il cherchait désespérément un cadeau à offrir à Sasuke.

En effet, son anniversaire était dans encore trois mois, mais Naruto aimait bien être sûr d'avoir quelque chose à offrir pour ne pas s'y prendre trop en retard. Le brun était revenu à Konoha depuis un an maintenant, pour la plus grande joie de la team 7 et de quelques rares amis de l'Uchiwa. Mais avec le temps, tous ont réussis à bien l'aimer malgré ses défauts, qu'il avait en nombre.

Le blond soupira. Il tournait en rond dans son petit appartement depuis une bonne heure. Et ça l'exaspérait ! Un livre de cuisine "tout sur les tomates ?" nan, trop facile à trouver, et Sakura l'avait déjà réservé. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs dédicacé sous le plus grand rire du blond qui l'avait vu écrire d'une belle encre rose. Impossible de douter de l'identité de l'offreur comme ça.

Un nouveau katana ? Bof, Sasuke tenait à sa Kusanagi, et c'était très difficile de trouver mieux niveau qualité. Même si techniquement, c'était une arme qu'Orochimaru avait "vomi" et lui avait offert le jour où il l'avait rejoint. Naruto eu un frisson, c'était répugnant.

Un médaillon avec la photo d'Itachi ? Ça lui ferait sûrement très plaisir, mais il n'avait pas de photos du concerné, et les seules qui existaient étaient précieusement gardées par l'Uchiwa. Donc impossible de s'en approcher sans être soupçonné. Un coussin moelleux ? Sasuke aimait bien dormir sur un bon coussin, mais il en avait déjà plein. Une vraie passion.

Une semaine de détente dans un centre peut être ? Il avait téléphoné mais les places étaient très dures à avoir, et il était mit en attente depuis deux semaines. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose au cas où.

Quelque chose de plus personnel tant qu'à faire. Les cadeaux ringards ne font pas vraiment plaisirs. Et Naruto est plutôt nul en cadeaux vu qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment fait. Et offrir une semaine de Ramens gratuites à l'Uchiwa était loin d'être la meilleure idée. Il avait demandé à Kakashi ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Le sensei avait rigolé un bon moment avant de répondre : "je suis sûr qu'il ne dirait pas non en te voyant nu et entouré de rubans". Le blond avait piqué un immense fard et avait crié d'indignation. Il savait très bien que Sasuke le regardait beaucoup depuis un bon moment, depuis la guerre pour tout dire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui ne trompait personne, pas même cet idiot d'Uzumaki.

Oui mais Naruto ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en était pour lui, et s'il avait bien vu que le brun avait des sentiments à son égard. Il était constamment en train de le regarder comme s'il essayait de le comprendre. En soi, ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre Naruto. Enfin, globalement. Le blond, lui, avait déjà beaucoup de mal avec ses propres sentiments, alors ceux des autres relevaient de l'enquête méticuleuse.

Il baissa les armes et décida d'aller penser à autre chose, en espérant qu'une idée allait lui venir sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Il sortit de chez lui et se promena tranquillement dans les rues toutes neuves de la ville. La reconstruction de Konoha touchait à sa fin. Tous y avaient mit du sien, et le village s'était très vite reconstruit. Il tomba par hasard sur ses collègues qui semblaient discuter.

- Hey Naruto !

Le concerné s'approcha avec un sourire de la rosée qui lui faisait signe.

- Salut !

- Mon dieu Naruto aide-moi ! Sasuke va me torturer si ça continue !

Le blond cligna des yeux avant de regarder son ami, incrédule. Saï lui fit un grand sourire.

- Elle ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'elle lui a acheté comme cadeau.

Le réceptacle ria.

- Hey c'est une surprise ça ! Tu n'aimes pas les surprises Sas'ke ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, presque blasé.

- Pas vraiment.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? Ils commencèrent à débattre sur l'utilité des surprises, quand ils commencèrent à avoir un peu faim. Ils furent alors invité presque de force à aller manger à l'ichiraku par le blond, qui les invita pour qu'ils ne puissent pas refuser. Tout joyeux, sauf l'Uchiwa qui restait impassible, ils s'installèrent donc à table en continuant de parler.

- Mon livre dit que c'est bien les surprises, parce que les enfants adorent ça, fit Saï en commençant son bol de Ramens.

- Les enfants oui, mais les grand non ? Ajouta Sakura. Beaucoup d'adultes n'aiment pas les surprises, un peu comme Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il était visiblement intéressé.

- Kakashi ?

Naruto pouffa alors que sa collègue avalait difficilement sa bouchée pour ne pas s'étouffer.

- Oh, c'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là ! S'exclama le blond à l'attention des deux bruns. Il y a deux ans, Sakura et moi devions l'affronter pour récupérer les clochettes. On était pas bien partis et il avait activé ses sharingans, donc c'était pas gagné.

La rosée releva enfin la tête, signe qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans sa bouche et reprit avec un petit rire :

- On était en train de réfléchir à un plan d'action quand Naruto à eu l'idée du siècle !

Sasuke inspira un grand coup, comme s'il se préparait au pire. Ce qui fit rire le blond.

- En fait, je venais juste de lui offrir le nouveau bouquin de Jiraya, ça lui avait fait super plaisir, mais il ne l'avait pas finit. Donc on a utilisé ça pour le retourner contre lui.

Les deux les regardaient, ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

- On a attaqué de front, comme deux suicidaires, ajouta la ninja.

- Et j'ai commencé à lui crier : Kakashi-sensei ! À la fin du livre, le héros...!

- Et là, reprit-elle. Instinctivement, pour ne pas qu'on lui raconte la fin, Kakashi-sensei s'est bouché les oreilles. On était trop content d'avoir ses bras en moins ! Ça nous donnait une chance, mais il aurait facilement pu nous battre avec ses pieds...

- Donc j'ai continué de parler, je pensais que si je criais assez fort, il m'entendrait quand même.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais, du plan à la Naruto tout craché.

- On a été surprit sur le coup, ajouta Sakura. Mais Kakashi-sensei a fermé les yeux. Le sharingan peut lire sur les lèvres.

Le brun eut un sourire. C'était pas idiot ça.

- Donc on a tranquillement récupéré les clochettes et on a attendu qu'il veuille bien rouvrir les yeux, finit-elle.

- On pensait pas que ça allait marcher ! Mais maintenant il se méfie quand on lui dit qu'on à une surprise pour lui. Vu comment on l'avait eu ! Hahaha !

L'Uchiwa les regarda avec un demi sourire alors que Saï tentait de comprendre. Leur Senseï avait du trouver cette attaque plutôt lâche.

- Donc... c'était une surprise cette attaque ?

- Ouais, imagine qu'on essaye de te dire la fin de ton livre préféré alors que tu n'es qu'au début, fit Naruto.

Le jeune haussa les épaules.

- ça ne me dérange pas, au moins comme ça je sais.

Ce qui fit soupirer ses deux amis qui essayèrent de lui expliquer que le suspens est un énorme point dans un livre, et que la plupart des gens ne voient pas l'intérêt de savoir la fin au début. Comme au cinéma. Une mauvaise surprise donc. Sasuke eut un soupir vu que leur ami ne semblait toujours pas comprendre :

- Ils ne t'expliquent pas l'intérêt de la surprise dans ton livre ?

Cette phrase, allez trop savoir pourquoi, mais déclencha une sorte de alléluia dans le cerveau de Naruto. Genre avec la lumière et les petits anges qui virent faire de la trompette dans son subconscient, ce qui fit hurler Kurama de rire car Naruto avait réellement fait apparaître ça en lui. L'idée commença donc à germer dans son crâne pendant qu'il ne suivait plus la conversation. Une surprise, oh oui, une immense surprise. Sasuke n'aura jamais pensé ça de lui ! Il commença à sourire en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire, et comment le préparer, quand Sakura claqua des doigts près de son oreille.

Il sursauta en revenant à la réalité.

- A quoi tu pensais pour sourire béatement comme ça ?

- Hm ? Oh... heu... à rien ! Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai oublié que j'avais un truc à faire !

Sur quoi il posa l'argent sur le comptoir et partit comme un éclair vers chez lui. A la table, tous se regardaient sans trop comprendre. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'écoutait pas, et fixait Sasuke depuis une bonne demi-heure en souriant niaisement. Ils en virent tous à la conclusion que ça puait comme histoire. L'Uchiwa, lui, était à la fois gêné de se faire regardé de la sorte par Naruto, mais à la fois content qu'il lui souris avec cet air de bêta heureux.

Les jours suivants, ils essayèrent de lui faire cracher le morceau, car ils doutaient tous de cette tâche soudaine. Mais le blond leur fit comprendre qu'en fait Iruka lui avait demandé de lui trouver des rouleaux neufs, et qu'il s'en était soudainement souvenu. Sakura et Sasuke n'étaient pas dupes, il savaient que leur idiot d'ami cachait un truc. Saï, lui, trouva plutôt bizarre qu'il repense à des rouleaux en regardant Sasuke, il devait bien y avoir une explication logique là dedans, mais l'Uzumaki lui avait assuré que ça arrivait qu'on se souvienne de trucs sans y penser. Juste comme ça.

Sakura, intriguée, était donc passé voir le tuteur du blond pour lui soutirer des informations. Ce qui fut vain. Et effectivement, Iruka avait affirmé que Naruto lui avait acheté des rouleaux tout neufs, mais bizarrement même le ninja ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle laissa donc tomber et le blond continuait de râler car il ne trouvait rien pour l'anniversaire du brun.

Sasuke commençait à avoir quelques doutes vis à vis de son ami, qui commençait à le regarder un peu beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude, où il le fixait juste quelques secondes, les yeux pétillants, avant de retourner dans la conversation. Mais maintenant, il le contemplait souvent pendant des très longues minutes, et ça devenait très gênant pour Sasuke, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir vis à vis de ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas souvent.

Le pire c'est que Naruto semblait réfléchir tout en le fixant. Et ça, c'était très mauvais signe. Kiba avait chuchoté à Sakura, alors qu'il était encore en train de se faire regarder :

- Tu trouves pas que Naruto agit bizarrement ?

- Si... c'en est presque troublant, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il lui passe par la tête quand il le fixe comme ça. Il dit ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- J'trouve ça louche, soit il prépare un plan foireux, soit il est malade.

- Malade ? Je dirais plutôt qu'il est en pleine remise en question oui...

- Vis à vis de Sasuke ? Demanda le brun.

Les deux s'étaient regardé en émettant un "ooh !" qui en disait très long sur leurs pensées. Sasuke les avait entendu, et avait sentit une sorte de chaleur lui remonter dans l'estomac. C'était pas nouveau que tous savaient, ou avaient devinés, qu'il n'était pas indifférents quand au corps du blond. Or celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le regarder depuis une semaine ! L'Uchiwa ne pouvait que penser qu'il commençait à voir son attirance pour lui, et réfléchissait sur la question... en le fixant comme un abrutit. Le pire, c'est que ça ne l'étonnait même pas de voir Naruto comme ça.

Le seul hic, était qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Peut être était-ce Sakura qui lui avait fait remarqué que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa en avait après ses fesses, mais après interrogatoire où il avait chatouillé la rosé à mort, il s'avérait que non, et elle était aussi surprise que lui de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Naruto.

Un jour alors que Sakura débattait avec Saï sur "comment exprimer ses sentiments avec son visage" en lui expliquant comment paraître joyeux, anxieux, en colère, ect... (ce qui donnait des grimaces plutôt intéressantes sur Saï) Naruto n'écoutait pas, trop occuper à regarder Sasuke, alors que normalement il aurait plutôt été écroulé de rire devant la scène. Ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez qu'il le fixe comme s'il était un genre de complexe qu'on essayerait de déchiffrer.

- Quoi ? Lui lança-t-il, agacé.

Le blond sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur, l'étincelle de ses yeux disparue aussitôt alors qu'il regardait son ami droit dans les yeux.

- hein ?

- Tu me fixe depuis un quart d'heure Naruto... Soupira le brun.

L'Uzumaki piqua un léger fard comme s'il était prit sur le fait. Ce qui amusa légèrement son ami, vu qu'apparemment il devait penser qu'il le matait discrètement.

- Ah ? Heu... ah oui ? Balbutia-t-il. Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Le fixait-il en ne pensant pas à lui ? Il le prenait pour un idiot là ! Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête en murmurant :

- zut, je sais plus ce à quoi je pensais, c'est malin.

- Dis plutôt que ça te gênerais de le dire à voix haute, fit le brun avec un demi-sourire provocateur.

Le ton employé en disait long sur les arrières pensées du brun. Après tout, il se faisait mater presque continuellement lors de leurs missions à présent. Alors il n'était pas difficile pour lui de croire que le blond ne pensait pas qu'à "autre chose" mais plutôt à lui, dans un sens plutôt allongé et nu. Naruto gagna une teinte et s'exclama haut et fort, visiblement très gêné, avant de partir en courant :

- Ouais bah c'est ta faute aussi, si t'étais moins sexy, arrogant, froid et sexy je te reluquerais moins !

Et il laissa son ami en plan, le laissant se demander s'il avait bien comprit ce que le blond venait de crier. Sakura et Saï qui s'étaient retournés, intrigué de la conversation, restèrent sur le cul. Il avait dit "sexy" deux fois non ? La rosée resta sur le cul, le brun lui réfléchissait. Saï finit par lancer, les faisant s'étrangler sur place :

- Donc si je suis ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière, Sakura, là Naruto à un problème d'hormone envers Sasuke ?

Le concerné eut un léger rougissement avant de râler en lui disant que c'était idiot, et de rentrer chez lui en shootant dans tous les cailloux qu'il croisait. C'est vrai, après tout on parlait de Naruto, c'était impossible qu'il lui fasse des avances. Même si c'était son meilleur ami, même s'il le fixait avec souvent une expression de béatitude presque flippante, même s'il venait de lui crier qu'il était sexy et que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il le matait. Il avait réellement dit ça ?! Sasuke se laissa retomber dans son canapé et fixa l'écran noir. Non, à toute évidence il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, n'osait pas comprendre.

Naruto lui, se traitait d'idiot fini pour s'être emporté et d'avoir révélé un truc totalement barge. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ce n'était pas bon, maintenant on allait pas le lâcher avec ça et il n'aurait jamais le temps de finir son projet à temps. Un peu plus tard, le blond alla dans le bureau de Tsunade, visiblement assez stressé.

- Que veux-tu ?

C'était nouveau pour elle de le voir aussi embarrassé, et elle était prête à parier qu'il avait quelque chose d'énorme à lui annoncer. Pour une fois elle remporta ce pari haut la main, un miracle. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler :

- Baa-chan, j'aimerais prendre des vacances jusqu'au 23 juillet.

La concerné haussa uns sourcil. Son protéger lui demandait des vacances de deux mois et demis ! Et qui plus est, jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Elle les fronça dans la seconde avant de lâcher un :

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Qui en disait long sur son proche refus. Naruto soupira avant de s'avancer et de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle avait cligné des yeux, avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, incrédule:

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Non, je suis sérieux ! S'il te plaît Baa-chan... supplia-t-il. Je n'y arriverais jamais sinon !

Elle fit tourner son crayon dans sa main.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Tu as tout ton temps pour ça non ?

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- En fait... Si je reste, je vais être déconcentré par Sasuke, j'ai déjà perdu pas mal de temps d'ailleurs, il est trop beau pour que je le regarde pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en entendant et resta à fixer le blond en hésitant entre le fou rire, les félicitations, ou lui cogner le crane pour qu'il redevienne normal.

- Si je veux finir à temps, il faut que tu me donne une couverture. J't'en prie Baa-chan...!

Voir Naruto la supplier était tellement rare qu'elle ne su trop quoi faire. Elle avait bien quelques petites missions, mais il était vrai qu'ils pouvaient se passer d'un Ninja quelques temps. Surtout que la cause était intéressante.

- Tu veux... faire ça pour Sasuke ? Fit-elle, intéressée.

Le concerné eut un rougissement plus qu'évident quand à cette remarque. Il ne répondit rien, mais elle le devina facilement. Elle finit par éclater de rire avant d'appeler sa conseillère :

- Shizune ! Apporte moi du Sake ! Hahaha !

Naruto cligna des yeux avant qu'elle ne lui tende une permission. Il sauta au plafond et alla l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Oh merci baa-chan !

- Que ce soit bien clair, tu ne reviens pas d'ici là, pas tant que tu n'auras pas finit. Pour les autres, tu seras partit en mission à Iwa, d'où ta longue absence, comprit ?

Il lui fit un large sourire avant de quitter le bureau en courant. Il se rendit chez lui pour préparer ses affaires. Il retourna presque son appartement tellement il était pressé. Il refit même la liste trois fois pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, il quitta son appartement avec son sac à dos (aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après midi) en bondissant joyeusement dans les rues.

Le blond alla chez Sasuke et sonna, le coeur battant. Le concerné lui ouvrit, et fut un peu surprit de le voir vêtu comme prêt à partir, et avec un gros sac, surtout après leur "conversation" du matin. Il cligna des yeux en regardant le blond, qui paraissait emmerdé.

- La vieille m'a donné une mission, je dois aller à Iwa, et ça va être long...

L'Uchiwa redoutait le pire. Iwa était loin, et la mission longue, deux mois minimum. Il fronça les sourcils, comme inquiet, alors qu'il pensait que le blond allait rater son anniversaire.

- Mais j'te promet de revenir pour ton anniv' Sas'ke ! C'est hors de question que je ne vienne pas !

Le brun s'adossa à sa porte, son coeur battait vite. Il commençait déjà à stresser et à ne pas voir Naruto pour le mois de Juillet. Et en plus le concerné ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler de son énorme "double-lapsus".

- Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ?

Il essayait de paraître stoïque à cette annonce, pour prouver qu'il lui faisait confiance, ou que son absence allait pas lui faire trop de mal, au cas où que cette andouille s'en veuille de n'avoir pas pu venir. Après tout c'était pas si grave, il lui dirait plus tard. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était que le blond parte alors qu'il semblait commencer à lui vouer un intérêt plus que flagrant. Lui qui avait imaginé que le blond allait lui faire une déclaration dans les semaines à venir, c'était raté...

- Hey, c'est pas rien ! S'offusqua le blond. Je tenais à te le dire parce que je ne veux pas rater ton anniversaire.

Sasuke eut un demi sourire. Touché de cette importance que lui donnait son ami. Ses doutes envers son idiot de blond s'envolaient petit à petit.

- Des anniversaires j'en aurais pleins. Alors ne fais pas ta mission en deux temps trois mouvements, et reviens en vie, idiot.

Le brun eut un léger écarquillement des yeux quand à cette longue phrase qu'il venait de sortir, bien vite rattrapé par son impassibilité pour ne pas montrer qu'il était inquiet. Mais là, c'était plutôt raté, et il eut un début de rougissement. Naruto cligna des yeux en fixant son ami. Si après ça il doutait encore sur le fait que le brun tenait à lui, c'est qu'il était pire qu'un idiot. Il eut un sourire tendre alors que ses doigts attrapaient la sangle de son sac. L'Uchiwa le trouva diablement mignon et eut du mal à ne pas le montrer.

- Quoi ? Fit-il faussement intrigué de ce sourire.

- Non, rien... Merci.

Sasuke sentit une douce chaleur envelopper. Oh dieu, un simple mot allait lui faire tourner la tête maintenant ? Il agissait de plus en plus bizarrement depuis que l'Uzumaki avait commencé à le fixer cette dernière semaine. Comme si un simple mot pouvait le trahir à présent. Naruto regarda en arrière. Le silence commençait à devenir assez gênant.

- Je... Je vais me dépêcher à partir, comme ça je serais sûr de rentrer à l'heure.

- hn...

Il se tourna et avança vers le brun. Sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps de réagir, le blond s'était hissé sur la pointe de ses pieds. Les deux mains vinrent s'appuyer sur ses épaules, comme pour l'empêcher de reculer, et le brun vit les lèvres s'approcher.

Un rêve. Voilà, il rêvait.

Et pourtant, il sentait bien les mains légèrement posé sur ses épaules, et le souffle qui s'approchait. Il ne bougea pas, figé par cette initiative soudaine, en regardant le blond qui avait fermé les yeux. Alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait l'embrasser, les lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, proche du coin de sa lèvre. Sasuke cligna des yeux alors que le blond s'écartait, légèrement rouge et visiblement très surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Heu... je...

Il retira ses mains des épaules, un tantinet plus rouge alors que le brun venait de laisser tomber son masque sous la surprise. Rouge, Sasuke le regardait un poil paniqué de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Il aurait voulu l'empêcher de partir, là, tout de suite, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais son cerveau encore actif l'empêchait de le faire par on ne sait quelle magie. La stupeur sûrement. La stupeur et les milliers de questions qui germaient dans sa tête. Naruto murmura un léger "oups", que le brun cru rêver d'entendre, en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Je... je vais y aller hein ? A la prochaine Sas' !

Il vit Naruto partir en courant, alors qu'il lui faisait un vague signe de la main. Plus rouge que le blond n'existait pas. Après l'avoir vu tourner dans la rue opposée, il s'adossa à sa porte et sembla reprendre son souffle. Son coeur commença à battre vraiment très vite alors qu'il se rendait compte du geste du blond. Jamais encore il ne l'avait embrassé, pas même sur la joue, sauf les quelques accidents qu'ils avaient eu étant petit. Sasuke piqua un immense fard avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, le coin de ses lèvres étaient légèrement humide à cause de celles de Naruto. Il avait faillit l'embrasser !

Ses promesses de retour, sa hâte de le revoir, ce baiser, et son visible intérêt pour lui de ces derniers jours lui firent venir trois tout petit mots dans le crâne : "il m'aime vraiment ?". Cette pensée semblait lui brûler les poumons. Il s'enferma chez lui avant d'exploser de rire quand à la rougeur du blond et à toute la scène qu'il lui avait fait avant de partir. Nerveux, il fit le tour du salon en se mordillant les doigts. "il m'aime !" il n'avait jamais cru ça possible un jour ! Et pourtant ce n'était plus possible de douter. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Sakura, elle pouvait mieux interpréter ce geste que lui. A tout les coups elle allait hurler de joie. Comme la fois où il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait Naruto.

Le concerné sprintait pour quitter le village et rejoindre sa cachette secrète. La petite maison où il avait vécu pendant trois ans avec Jiraya. Il l'atteignit bien vite, trop occupé à se traiter d'idiot pour avoir manqué les lèvres de son brun. Mauvaise appréciation des distances. Remarque, ça n'était plus mal vu la réaction bluffée de celui-ci. Naruto ria en sautant de branche en branche. Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau, mais sans se rater cette fois-ci. Son coeur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Leurs retrouvailles risquait d'être très... spéciales. Surtout vu ce qu'il lui avait prévu de faire comme cadeau. Après tout, ça passait où ça cassait.

En arrivant, il nettoya le logis et s'endormit comme une masse, pressé de se mettre au travail. D'ailleurs si Jamais Tsunade l'apprenait, elle n'en reviendrait pas de ses yeux. Naruto a toujours détester travailler.

Les jours suivant, il s'affairait à faire des brouillons, à organiser ses idées qui venaient en trombe dans son esprit. Il dû faire trois clones pour l'aider tellement il turbinait. Chacun écrivait les débuts d'idées au brouillon. Naruto éparpillait son travail dans tout le salon, ne s'arrêtant que très rarement pour manger, se laver, ou dormir. Il avait peur que son arrêt lui enlève des idées. Les semaines passèrent ainsi rapidement pour le blond qui ne voyait plus le bout de son travail. A la fin, il fixa ce qu'il avait fait, n'en revenant pas. Un moi et demi. Il n'avait mit qu'un moi et demi à tout faire, mais c'était loin d'être finit.

Il sauta au plafond en criant de joie. Il prit un immense bain et alla manger une vingtaine de bols de Ramens dans le village d'à côté pour fêter ça. S'il racontait ça à Tsunade, elle n'en reviendrait sûrement pas. Et de toute façon, il lui dira. Vu la façon dont elle l'a regardé avant qu'il ne parte, elle était très touché qu'il fasse une chose pareil pour son meilleur ami. Elle avait d'ailleurs gardé le secret et disait quelques petits mensonges à la team 7 lorsqu'ils demandaient de ses nouvelles : "Naruto ? Ah, oui il a joyeusement tabassé des briguants qui lui barraient la route hier" ou alors "il va bien, ça mission avance, il devrait être rentré deux ou trois jours avant ton anniversaire Sasuke".

Le concerné stressait à mort. Non pas parce que Sakura n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tout les sens pour les préparatifs de la petite fête qui aurait lieu à son manoir, mais parce que Naruto lui occupait trop l'esprit. Allait-il venir à la dernière minute en criant : "surprise me voilà !" ou bien en avance et raconter les péripéties de sa longue mission dans les montagnes d'Iwa ? Ou bien arriver en retard, le lendemain ou la semaine d'après, en s'excusant avec une tête de chien battu ? Mais le pire qu'il redoutait, c'était ce que le blond avait choisit de lui faire comme cadeau. Parce qu'il avait dit à Sakura qu'il avait trouvé quoi lui offrir, juste avant son départ, mais ne lui avait pas dit quoi. Et tous se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver. Un jour Neji s'était retrouvé avec une panoplie SM, alors il était en droit de s'inquiéter.

Naruto avait juste rangé la petite maison et se dirigeait vers un village non loin pour rencontrer un vieil ami de Jiraya. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut accueillit à bras ouvert. Il lui expliqua la situation après leur retrouvaille, et l'homme avait beaucoup rit :

- Alors toi, tu es vraiment l'élève de Jiraya ! Hahaha !

Le blond avait sourit nerveusement, mais l'homme avait finit par accepter, intrigué du travail de son blond préféré. Après tout, lorsque le Sannin venait, Naruto squattait avec lui en râlant parce qu'il mettait du temps. Leur ami lui expliqua comment faire et le laissa à son travail. L'élève mit deux semaines à finir, après quoi l'homme lui fit la finition et lui tendit l'objet avec un grand sourire.

- Ton maître aurait été fier de toi Naruto, même si tu offres ça à un garçon, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Le jeune rougit en se grattant la tête, visiblement très gêné.

- Bah, vous savez...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir, ne serais-ce que pour le geste, c'est pas rien ce que tu as fait gamin.

Naruto lui sourit.

- j'ai cru que je n'en verrais pas la fin.

Après avoir emballé le cadeau dans un papier bleu nuit, le blond ria en y squotchant un superbe ruban orange flashy. Marque de fabrication, avait-il dit à son vieil ami, qui eut un sourire. Il resta une dernière nuit chez l'homme et partit au matin après une grande acolade. L'ami de Jiraya avait hâte qu'il vienne remettre ça, car c'est pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait travailler avec l'élève du vieux pervers. Naruto lui sourit. Mais vu ce comment il s'était crevé la cervelle, il ne recommencerait pas un truc pareil avant au moins trois ans.

Il mit deux jours pour arriver à Konoha, il avait un jours d'avance. Il n'y croyait pas d'avoir finit aussi tard, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Le jeune alla directement dans le bureau de Tsunade, qui se jeta sur lui pour le serrer très fort.

- Baa-chan tu m'étouffe...

Elle rit avant de lui poser trente six milles questions sur ses "vacances".

- Je vois, tu es allé voir, Inoïchi... Donc ton cadeau...

- Est finit, dit-il fièrement.

La Hokage sourit.

- Avec toi, j'espère que ce n'est pas un truc sexuel, sinon tu risques de ne jamais repartir de chez Sasuke.

Il rougit fortement en criant d'indignation alors que la porte s'ouvrait :

- CE N'EST PAS SEXUEL !

La concerné manqua de s'étouffer de rire alors que le blond croisait les bras, n'ayant pas remarqué ceux qui étaient entrés. Un rire le fit se retourner, et il devint encore plus rouge. Kakashi essayait de paraître sérieux, mais il pouffait dans son masque alors que ses trois élèves fixaient Naruto, sans trop comment réagir. Sakura hésitait à aller lui en coller une, Saï souriait niaisement, et Sasuke... était bouche-bée.

- Heu...

Tsunade ria en allant s'avachir dans son fauteuil en débouchant sa bouteille de Sake.

- Hahahaha ! Naruto Uzumaki, je veux savoir ce que tu as ramené ! J'espère au moins que c'est bien...

- BAA-CHAN ! Cria-t-il indigné pour éviter qu'elle n'en dise trop.

Elle repartit dans un long rire et bu une longue gorgée alors que ses amis venaient accueillir le blond, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Finalement, Kakashi intervient :

- Pas trop dure ta mission Naruto ?

Le concerné pâlit sur place avant de crier :

- Plus jamais ça ! J'ai faillit mourir en plein travail ! Heureusement que je sais faire des clones ! Baa-chan, me laisse plus jamais faire ça s'il te plait !

La concerné partit dans un grand rire :

- Avec joie Uzumaki, tu as une semaine de repos, après quoi je te ferais compendre que ce que tu as fait n'était rien par rapport à ce qui t'attend, maintenant que je te sais capable de faire ce genre de mission ! Hahaha !

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul avant d'aller se réfugier (sans trop s'en rendre compte) dans les bras de Sasuke pour se lamenter :

- Elle me martyrise ! Ouiin...!

Celui-ci resta planté sur place, stupéfait, les bras écartés en hésitant à enlacer la chose qui s'était collé à son torse. Saï et Sakura, posté de chaque côté, poussèrent ses bras après un hochement de tête commun, pour que leur collègue lui fasse un câlin. Il leur jeta un regard blasé avant de serrer le blond contre lui. Blond s'était enfin rendu compte d'où il était et n'osait plus bouger.

- Mais oui ! Va donc te reposer, tu as eu une longue route. On en reparlera après l'anniversaire de Sasuke, hahaha !

Qui était le lendemain. Naruto se décolla du brun, légèrement rouge.

- O... Ouais.

Il s'avérait que la team 7 revenait d'une petite mission au abords du village, qui consistait à aider à reconstruire un pont. Fatiguée, et aussi pour laisser les deux adolescents pleins d'hormones entre eux, Sakura et Saï partirent chez eux. Kakashi, lui, s'éclipsa en comprenant la manoeuvre des deux élèves en prétextant avoir vu une vieille dame en détresse. Le brun et le blond marchèrent donc ensemble tout en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fait ses derniers mois. Naruto mentait habillement sur sa mission, et Sasuke racontait des petites mésaventures qui leur était arrivé.

Finalement, ils se stoppèrent à la porte de l'appartement du blond. Le brun n'osait pas reparler du jour qui avait précédé le départ de son ami, jour de grandes révélations.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer alors, lui dit l'Uchiwa.

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête avant de sourire :

- Ouais... tu vois ? Je suis revenu à l'heure, et encore en vie.

Le brun eut un sourire.

- Tu as quand même faillit y rester d'après ce que tu as dit.

Le blond eut un rougissement.

- bah, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ira mieux.

Sasuke regarda son ami. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il lui manquerait à ce point. Mais dans un sens, il adorait ça, parce qu'il encore plus content de le voir. Ce que Naruto ne rata pas de voir et sourit :

- J'suis content de te revoir Sas', tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été long sans toi.

Le concerné eut un instant de blanc. Il regarda son ami, n'osant pas comprendre ce qu'on essayait de lui dire. Il lui avait manqué ? À ce point ? Son corps sembla devenir bouillant d'un coup et son cerveau, qui s'était mit en stand by, refit surface en voyant le rougissement du blond.

- Sans moi ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Je t'ai... manqué ?

L'Uzumaki détourna les yeux de yeux qui semblaient le dévorer sur place, gêné. Dire qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à lui car il préparait son cadeau d'anniversaire pendant tout ce temps n'aurait pas été judicieux. Surtout qu'il gardait cette surprise pour le lendemain. Il se gratta légèrement la joue.

- Disons que... Ouais. Ouais, tu m'as manqué Sas'ke.

Le brun fit glisser sa main sur la joue du blond qui regardait le sol, comme si il avait dit quelque chose de terriblement gênant. Rah ce qu'il était mignon ce crétin quand il faisait ça ! Sasuke le força à relever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, en essayant de ne pas montrer que le fait qu'il soit presque collé à lui soit voulu.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Naruto...

Oh dieu ! Le blond resta debout à fixer les superbes prunelles noires, la bouche grande ouverte. Le brun avait prit une initiative, enfin ! Entendre un sentiment de l'Uchiwa était une chose très rare. Il ne disait jamais qu'il avait envie de telle ou telle chose, ou que telle personne lui manquait. Sa fierté lui interdisait de faire ça, il restait toujours stoïque. Et en plus, il ne l'avait pas appelé "idiot" ou "dobe", mais par son propre prénom. Chose encore plus rare. Si rare que le brun l'avait même dite dans un souffle presque soulagé et sensuel. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il lui avait vraiment manqué à ce point ? Il l'aimait donc bien réellement ?

Le blond eut un sourire tendre en s'adossant à sa porte, mettant quelques centimètres de distance entre eux. Centimètres qui furent vites comblés par un pas du brun. Ce qui arracha un sourire malicieux au blond qui trouva la réaction très drôle. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir le laisser rentrer chez lui comme ça, après ce qu'il venait de dire. Naruto leva ses mains, qui atterrirent dans le cou de son ami, avant de l'enlacer doucement :

- Alors... cette fois je ne raterais pas.

Avant même que Sasuke n'ai eut le temps de réagir, ou de se demander de quoi il parlait, le blond avait comblé la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut chaste et plutôt rapide, mais le brun n'eut pas besoin de se demander si ça c'était réellement produit, car il sentait encore la chaire douce se poser délicatement sur lui. Ses pensées s'envolèrent d'un coup sec, ne laissant que ce geste de son ami dans sa mémoire, et l'envie d'y regoûter.

Rougissant, Naruto ne pouvait pas reculer à cause de la porte. Le corps du brun se câla contre lui de presque tout son poids alors que ses bras l'avaient rapidement enlacé. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de formuler une excuse, ni même de la penser à cause du regard brûlant qui transperçait le sien. Il ferma les yeux alors que Sasuke se penchait en avant.

Ce nouveau contact était plutôt abrupt. Les lèvres se touchaient doucement, comme pour s'assurer que l'on allait pas les rejeter, avant de fondre avec plus d'envie sur leurs jumelles. Elles se happaient doucement, se mordillaient, avant de se toucher encore, et encore. Le blond laissa ses bras serrer un peu plus le cou de son ami, enfouissant une main dans sa tignasse sombre. L'Uchiwa, lui, laissa un bras le serrer fortement contre lui alors qu'une main avait glissé vers le bas de son dos. Bientôt, les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent en essayant d'emmener celles du brun avec elles. Sasuke répondit presque aussitôt en s'appuyant contre son torse. Les deux langues vinrent jouer timidement ensemble. Découvrant ce contact étrange de sentir une autre langue toucher la sienne, de goûter à la salive de l'autre.

Leurs bouches s'ouvraient souvent pour leur permettre de faibles respirations, qui tenaient plus du halètement. Sasuke fit passer sa main sous le t-shirt de l'homme qu'il aimait, le faisant frissonner à ce contact. Naruto laissa un léger gémissement lui échapper, ramenant brutalement le brun à la surface. Leurs langues se séparèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle. Sasuke s'éloigna un peu, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et se soutenait à la porte alors que sa poitrine se soulevait fortement.

Le brun piqua un immense fard. Il pensa un instant avoir merdé. Il cru durant quelques secondes que Naruto allait le rejeter, mais le concerné rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en se passant une main dans les cheveux, comme embarrassé.

- Zut, moi qui pensait juste à un simple baiser, ria-t-il.

Rassuré, Sasuke eut un sourire.

- Hn...

Le blond vira au rouge en fourrant sa main dans sa poche. Il tritura ses clefs avant de finalement déverrouiller la porte. Le brun voulu le suivre, mais pensa qu'il était bon d'en rester là pour le moment, pour ne pas aller trop vite. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme pour partir, avant que Naruto ne se retourne.

- Heu... Je...

Sasuke s'avança, comme si le simple appel avait chassé ses pensées de retraite, et s'accouda à l'encadré de la porte. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant, pensant qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. Il fut surprit de le rien sentir de plus et rouvrit les yeux pour voir son ami lui lancer un petit sourire. Il lui caressa la joue du bout du pouce avant de lâcher :

- Tu as eu une longue mission, tu devrais te reposer.

Surprit par cet élan de tendresse, Naruto dit rapidement comme pour rattraper le fait qu'il soit fatigué :

- Je suis plus résistant que ça voyons !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil alors que le blond se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et ne rougisse immédiatement en voyant le sous entendu.

- Ok, peut-être pas tant que ça...

Le brun eu un ricanement amusé. Cet idiot de blond ne changerait jamais.

- Je préfère t'avoir en forme pour demain.

Ce qui fit encore plus rougir Naruto. Oh dieu il allait se faire avoir ! Son ami le regardait avec trop d'envie, et il allait sombrer sans s'en rendre compte ! Ce qui était déjà fait en partie d'ailleurs. Le blond eut un large sourire :

- T'inquiète pas ! Demain sera la première fois où tu me verras aussi excité ! Heu... surexcité ! Cria-t-il très vite pour se rattraper.

Sasuke cligna des yeux en fixant son ami, qui était en train de s'enfoncer de plus en plus.

- je... je vais y aller, hm ?

- Ouais, j'crois que ça vaut mieux, murmura le blond, rouge comme jamais. Sauf si tu veux me frotter le dos, heu... Me passer le savon... heu, une serviette... Nan, oublie-ça.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un grand rire.

- Ne ris pas ! C'est ta faute, tu me déconcentre !

- Je vois ça, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le blond suivit son regard avant de piquer un immense fard. Le rouge lui allait si bien après tout. Seulement, il remarqua que son ami était dans le même état et releva les yeux vers lui avec un rictus moqueur :

- Dit-il.

Sasuke cessa de rire et rougit légèrement. Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. Tout deux se fixaient en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. La chaleur était plutôt étouffante, mais elle ne venait pas de dehors. Naruto cligna des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Mais bien vite sa raison revint en force. Ça allait trop vite.

Bien sûr il était attiré par le brun, mais il n'était pas du tout prêt à faire ce genre de chose avec lui. Déjà le baiser et son toucher l'avait grandement atteins. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient y rester avant la fin de la semaine. Sasuke vit son trouble, lui-même était hésitant. Il lui envoya un sourire taquin en s'avançant et alla lui caresser la fesse. Naruto fut parcourut d'un immense frisson et ferma les yeux. Incapable de résister. Ce qui fit sourire le brun qui lui embrassa le cou avant de lui murmurer :

- A demain, Uzunatoncatchi.

La main glissa de sa fesse à son dos, lui arrachant un soupir. Il sentit le brun s'éloigner et fermer la porte derrière lui. Brusquement, comme si on lui avait retiré toutes ses forces à la fermeture de la porte, Naruto se retrouva assis par terre, haletant. Sasuke, lui, s'adossa un instant au bois comme pour se remettre de ses émotions, avant de partir chez lui en courant.

Naruto n'en revenait pas d'avoir embrassé le brun aussi farouchement, ni de l'avoir légèrement excité volontairement, ni de lui avoir proposé de rester pour... Pour... Pour aller plus loin ! Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Certes, il savait qu'il tombait amoureux depuis un certain moment, et il avait vu que le brun le bouffait du regard depuis des mois, (peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder) mais oh dieu il fallait qu'il résiste ! Il fallait qu'il résiste pendant un certain temps. Pour son anniversaire il devrait se contenir plus que ça sinon ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux. Et encore pendant quelques jours le temps que Sasuke trouve le message caché dans son cadeau.

Une fois ce message trouvé, ça irait. En deux mois il n'avait cessé de rêver de cet instant où son brun ouvrirait le cadeau. Il avait essayé d'imaginer toutes les têtes possibles qu'il pourrait faire, de la surprise, à la stupeur, voir même à l'incompréhension. Il l'aimait, il le savait très bien maintenant. Il aimait Sasuke et ses petits gestes tendre camouflés en grognements mécontents. Et Sasuke l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps, et depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il avait cessé de le voir comme un ami. Dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il s'était torturé l'esprit : pourquoi moi ? Qu'ais-je fais pour ? Serais-je capable d'aimer un garçon moi aussi ? Attend deux secondes, Sasuke est gay et m'aime réellement ?! Mais il avait cessé en trouvant la réponse, si simple.

Sasuke l'aimait parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, et parce qu'il avait toujours cru en lui, même dans les pires moments. Et lui aimait Sasuke... Parce que c'était Sasuke. Son premier ami et le seul qui ne l'ai jamais vraiment rejeté. Et puis, ne trouvait-il pas qu'il était beau ? Qu'il était bien musclé ? Que son visage était attirant ? Qu'il ne prenait plus la mouche à ses répliques cinglantes ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'est dur d'expliquer pourquoi on aime quelqu'un. On l'aime, et puis c'est tout.

Naruto parvint à se calmer et laissa son sac dans l'entrée après avoir fermé la porte à clef. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux vers son début d'érection. Oh dieu, ça pour un baiser. Il allait mourir si ils continuaient à se faire des papouilles. Quoi qu'ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois à présent vu leur état respectif. Le blond soupira en essayant d'oublier un peu le brun. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile à cause de son membre qui se tendait un peu plus à chaque image.

Le blond se laissa glisser au sol et se cala contre le mur, ne laissant qu'un petit filet d'eau le réchauffer. Il prit délicatement son membre en main et se sentit tout de suite irradier. Ce n'était pas bon, l'image de Sasuke ne voulait pas le quitter. Il pompait sur son membre, rougissant en imaginant le brun agenouillé près de lui, sa main à la place de la sienne tandis qu'il lui couvrait le torse et le cou de baiser. Il souffla de bien être tout en réglant son problème. Qu'il avait été idiot de laisser le brun partir. Les yeux rougis, il baissa les yeux vers son membre qui redevenait mou. Il regarda sa semence un instant avant de soupirer. Les paroles étaient bien belles, mais il ne savait plus où il en était.

De son côté Sasuke haletait, agenouillé dans sa chambre, il essuya son sexe avec un mouchoir et nettoya rapidement le sol tâché. Merde... Naruto ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il lui faisait réellement comme effet, si ?

Le lendemain arriva bien vite pour notre blond fatigué. Il se réveilla aux environs de quinze heures et petit déjeuna en se réveillant très doucement. Les événements de la veille lui hantaient le cerveau à un point inimaginable. Finalement, il parvint à s'en soustraire en se persuadant qu'il fallait être normal pour la petite fête. Naruto s'habilla donc décemment et se brossa les dents, avant d'opter pour un bain de bouche (au cas où), et de se coiffer normalement. S'il venait trop à quatre épingles, ça ne passerait absolument pas inaperçu.

Il se fixa dans le miroir avant d'aller ranger ses affaires pour passer le temps. Il posa son paquet sur le meuble de l'entrée pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier et fit un brin de ménage. Finalement, il sortit de chez lui après s'être assuré de prendre le paquet. Il avait rendez-vous pour six heures et était un peu en avance pour aider s'il y avait besoin. Le blond arriva donc et sonna après s'être amusé des ballons multicolores qui pendouillaient à la porte. Il pariait que c'était la rosée qui les avait mit là.

Sasuke lui ouvrit, et sourit en voyant que c'était lui.

- Tu es en avance.

- J'aime faire chier le monde, lui répliqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

Le concerné sourit avant que le blond ne s'approche et lui donne un léger baiser.

- Bon anniversaire Sasuke !

Le geste avait semblé tellement naturel que le blond fut légèrement surpris de son acte, le brun lui se disait que la soirée commençait merveilleusement bien. Il sourit avant de souffler :

- Merci.

- Si un de mes baiser te touche à se point, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça va être quand tu ouvriras ça.

Il leva le paquet et le brun s'écarta pour le laisser entrer en leva les yeux au ciel, pour lui montrer que c'était une conclusion idiote. Mais peut être pas tant que ça. Un cri interpella le blond qui put voir que Sakura et Ino se disputaient une guirlande.

- J'te prévient, elles ont tout décoré.

Naruto entra et constata les multiples décorations flashy qui pendaient de partout, et ricana en criant vers les fille :

- Il manque du orange !

- Ah non hein ! S'offusqua faussement le brun sous l'hilarité des deux jeunes femmes.

Elles virent lui dire bonjour, et lui indiquèrent où poser son paquet, qu'il était en train d'agiter en l'air pour prouver qu'il avait bien acheté quelque chose (ou fabriqué, mais ça c'était un secret). Sakura s'amusa du ruban orange et soupesa l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être... ?

- Hep là, fit-il en le reprenant, on laisse la surprise pour plus tard.

Elle soupira alors qu'il allait cacher son cadeau sous le paquet rose de sa collègue. Il s'étonna de voir un paquet plutôt gros et jaune et se tourna vers Ino :

- On avait pas dit : pas de trucs énormes ?

- c'est pas si gros que ça, râla la blonde.

- Mais oui, sourit-il.

Il aida à mettre la dernière guirlande au dessus d'une table couverte d'une nape blanche sous le regard amusé du brun en le voyant galérer à mettre une simple punaise. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à quoi servirait la table, que les filles étaient déjà parties vers la cuisine. Le blond s'asseya donc sur le bord et fixa le brun, qui eut un rictus :

- Tu aimes vraiment me regarder Naruto?

- Tu savais pas que ton profil était passionnant ? Répliqua l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire.

- Tu vas me dire que je suis magnifique pendant que t'y es ?

- je te l'ai déjà dis non ? T'aimes pas les compliments ?

- C'était une question chacun, le nargua le brun.

Naruto eut un gloussement avant qu'une tornade rose ne lui crie de descendre de la table. Il aida donc les filles à disposer les saladiers remplis de bonbons de toutes sortes et de gâteaux apéritifs alors que Sasuke s'éclipsait à l'entrée, appelé par la sonnerie. Neji entra dans le salon après quelques minutes en les saluant d'un grand :

- Ils sont chouettes tes larbins Uchiwa, j'ten prendrais bien un pour chez moi.

Ce qui eut pour don de faire hurler les filles qui allèrent lui frapper la tête, et l'épaule pour la blonde. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller enlacer son ami.

- j'te préviens, je ne suis le larbin que quand on me le demande gentiment.

- Sois mon larbin esclave ! Lui cria le brun à deux centimètres de l'oreille.

Le blond cria de surprise et alla se cacher derrière Sasuke :

- Pas question ! Méchant ! Va demander à Tenten !

Tous savaient que la relation qui liait la ninja et le brun était trop spéciale pour qu'il n'y ait rien de plus. Le Hyûga haussa les épaules avant de sourire avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tenten est déjà ma larbine.

Naruto resta debout à fixer le brun avant de crier en arrière :

- Sakura ! Y'a pas un truc que tu aurais oublié de me dire, genre à propos de Neji, commère indigne ?

La concerné le regarda un instant, et vit que Neji souriait à peine dents, et tilta :

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Il s'est mit en couple avec Tenten le mois dernier après une suspecte mission en duo.

Naruto ria avant de se tourner vers son ami :

- Mission en duo hm ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Hors de question.

Ce qui provoqua un gloussement chez les filles, et un soupir exaspéré de Sasuke. Neji alla déposer son cadeau sur la table réservée à cet effet. Un cadeau assez haut et rectangle. Naruto paria que c'était une bouteille. Ils commencèrent à parler tout en finissant d'installer les boissons et du punch made-in papa de Sakura (se méfier du punch donc), et de mettre des gobelets sur la table. Le salon avait été aménagé en grand espace vide, pour pouvoir danser. Lee devait d'ailleurs emmener la chaîne hi-fi qu'il était partit chercher depuis un moment déjà.

Tous arrivaient au fur et à mesure, si bien que tous étaient là peu après six heures. Sasuke soupira en voyant la pile de cadeau qu'il avait. Jamais il n'avait eut autant de choses. Naruto lui sourit en disant haut et fort :

- Pas trop content ?

Tous se tournèrent alors que le brun lui envoya un sourire embarassé :

- Vraiment, j'avais dit pas de cadeau...

Ce qui fit rire la moitié de l'assemblée. C'était pas courant de voir des réactions sur le visage de Sasuke, alors ils comptaient bien en profiter. La soirée débuta dès que Lee parvint à brancher les hauts parleurs aux quatre coins de la pièce et balança le son. Tous riaient en se raccontant des choses idiotes. Demandant des trucs sans importance à Sasuke, comme Kiba :

- J'suis passé sur le pont que vous avez construit, pourquoi y'a une pierre qui manque ?

- C'est à cause de Sakura, elle l'a explosé sur la tronche de Saï.

Ceux qui avaient entendu riaient aux éclats. Kiba enchaîna haut et fort :

- Heureusement que t'y étais pas Naruto alors !

Le concerné explosa de rire en répliquant qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de pont avec lui. Tenten se jeta sur le blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'étais où d'ailleurs ? Raconte !

Ayé, le pire moment de la soirée allait arriver. Il eut un rire avant de monter sur une chaise. Il avait déjà préparer son improvisation, et il allait s'aider de ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Sasuke, et de ce que Tsunade à dit leur avoir dit :

- j'étais partis en mission à Iwa, mission qui consistait à trouver l'emplacement de vieilles ruines où s'étaient plaqués des Nukenins.

Naruto fit de grands gestes théâtraux qui en fit rire plus d'un. Sasuke regardait son blond en se disant que sans lui, cette fête n'aurait pas du tout été la même. Ni la veille d'ailleurs où il aurait passé son temps à stresser de peur de ne pas le voir rentrer, ou pire. A la place il avait stressé en se demandant où la situation allait les mener, même s'il se doutait que ça allait être très probablement dans un lit.

- Bref, on a été obligé de passer cinquante kilomètres de montagne au peigne fin, une horreur ! Après une semaine j'en pouvais déjà plus !

- Normal vu ta patience ! Ricana Kiba.

- Oh chut ! Bref, après m'être énervé parce que je trouvais plus personne, je me suis fait encerclé par une bande de briguant, qui voulaient simplement me montrer qu'ils étaient plus fort que Konoha, blablabla... Énervé, je leur ai dit de se barrer. Mais nan, y'en a un qui, j'vous jure, à commencé à vouloir me faire du rentre dedans pour me déstabiliser.

Naruto vit le froncement de sourcil meurtrier de Sasuke et gloussa.

- Et t'as fait quoi ? Demanda Shino.

- Ben... vu que j'étais énervé et que c'était pas le moment, je leur ai un peu tapé dessus.

Saï rigola :

- Tsunade-sama à dit que tu les avais défoncé oui ! Tu fais ton coming out Naruto ?

Le concerné eut un gros rougissement mêlé à un étranglement sous la surprise, alors que Sakura lui avait collé un coup derrière la tête en le traitant d'idiot sous l'hilarité générale.

- Laisse mon coming out tranquille Saï ! Je les ai peut être un peu trop tapé, mais pas du tout dans ce sens là, j'suis pas... nan berk ! C'était des vieux ! J'veux bien être attiré par les mecs, mais...

Ce qui laissa un peu tout le monde coi. Vu que le blond avait un regard un peu trop appuyé sur un certain brun, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il les regarda avant de lever les mains en l'air d'un air de dire "je n'ai rien fait et je l'ai pas touché, c'est pas moi" sous le fou rire de Naruto, qui avait viré au rouge pivoine.

- Mais zut à la fin ! Bref, on a retrouvé la planque au bout d'un mois, j'ai cru que j'allais raser la montagne tellement ça m'énervait. Après on a dû s'infiltrer, et ce truc était un vrai labyrinthe. Le Kage ne voulait pas que j'abîme les ruines, alors j'ai été obligé de chercher les Nukenin, de les provoquer, et de les attirer dehors. Mais eux ils en avaient rien à faire de moi, et c'était limite si je pouvais jouer au poker avec eux !

L'assemblée ria.

- Vu que le temps passait. J'ai péter un câble et les ai tous traînés dehors, bon après c'était eux qui me poursuivaient parce que j'avais cassé leur bouteille de Rhum au passage. Une fois dehors on a donc commencé à se battre. Les deux ninjas qui étaient avec moi se sont vite fait assommés. En fait ils étaient plutôt fort...

- Et toi t'as vaincu quatre Nukenin à toi tout seul ? Fit Shikamaru, pas très dupe.

- Bah... Ils étaient pas si fort que ça et utilisaient leur techniques à tout de bras, ils se sont vite épuisés. Une fois assommés j'ai dû faire des clones pour les ramener au village, ainsi que les deux blessés. Ce qui à mit une plombe. Onoki voulait absolument que je me repose avant de partir, mais en fait c'était un piège pour me forcer à rester pour fêter ma victoire. J'ai dormis trois jours à cause de son alcool.

Tous rirent de bon coeur. C'était connu que l'alcool d'Iwa était fort. Très fort.

- Après gros mal de tête, donc obligé de me reposer, et j'ai mis quatre jours à rentrer.

- Pas si terrible que ça la mission, fit Sakura.

- C'est pas toi qui a été obligé de sonder des montagnes pierre par pierre, on aurait dû m'envoyer là-bas avec Shino, Kiba et Hinata, ça aurait été plus vite fait, râla le blond.

- Mais on était en mission Naruto-kun, fit la brune.

Le concerné eut un haussement d'épaules en descendant de sa chaise.

- Bah, c'est fini, et j'suis rentré en entier, sourit-il.

- Je reste persuadé que tu as laissé la moitié de ton cerveau là bas, fit Sasuke.

- Maaiiiiss !

Tous rirent quand à cette remarque. La fête se poursuivit ainsi. Riant, mangeant n'importe quoi, et buvant le punch avec modération. Sakura lança un jeu qui consistait à passer sous une ficelle en pliant juste les jambes et le dos, pour savoir qui était le plus souple. Elle commença et passa difficilement, mais passa quand même. Kiba essaya mais se ramassa la figure alors qu'il avait presque réussit.

- Il est super dur ce jeu ! Se plaignit-il.

- C'est mon sol qui est dur Kiba.

Naruto gloussa alors que le brun mettait leur hôte au défis. Sasuke avisa la corde avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'y diriger sous l'oeil attentif de tout le monde, et les grands cris d'encouragement des convives, et de Naruto qui en profitait un peu pour le mater, ouvertement cette fois-ci. A la plus grande surprise, L'Uchiwa était quand même plus souple que Sakura et passa avec aisance, et avec bien bon trente centimètres de marges sous la corde. Un verre de soda l'attendit à la sortie pour le féliciter. Il le prit et bu une gorgée en regardant Kiba d'un air navré, ce qui le fit rire :

- Saleté ! T'es plus souple qu'une fille !

- C'est pour ça qu'il est gay ? Demanda Saï.

Naruto explosa de rire et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Après tout, il était un peu ne pas censé être au courant. Sasuke haussa un sourcil :

- Hey Uzunatoncatchi, vas donc essayer au lieu de te marrer.

Sous entendu pour tous : on va voir si t'es aussi gay que moi. Le blond eut un grand sourire et agita sa main de façon exagéré pour faire l'efféminé :

- Houlàlà, j'préfère pas, je vais me casser un ongle !

Surpris de cette réplique, une bonne moitié des invités hurlèrent de rire, Sasuke eut même un sourire plutôt large pour lui.

- Aller Naruto ! Encouragea Tenten.

Il ria avant d'aller devant la corde, et de la fixer un instant. Il releva la tête et fit mîne de partir :

- J'abandonne !

- Narutooo...

Voyant que Sakura lui faisait signe de continuer après avoir fait craquer ses phalanges, le blond soupira et ouvrit sa veste sous les sifflements moqueurs de ses amis. A leur grande surprise, il portait un haut noir plutôt moulant, ce qui mettait son torse musclé plutôt bien en valeur. Qui eut cru qu'il se cachait ça sous le pull large de l'Uzumaki ? A part Sasuke bien sur ? Ce dernier se reçut le haut lancé par Naruto sur la tête. Le blond fit craquer ses phalanges avant de regarder le brun et de prendre sa ceinture en main.

- J'peux vous le faire en caleçon pendant que vous y êtes, comme ça vous pourrez mater.

Tous lui firent signe que non, avant que Sasuke ne lance après avoir posé le pull sur une chaise, les bras croisés :

- à poil Naruto !

Tous s'écroulèrent de rire devant le fard que piqua instantanément le blond à cette remarque plutôt sèche qui tirait vers l'ordre. Vexé, il fixa le brun avec un sourire, et commença à défaire sa ceinture sous les sifflements approbateurs de leurs amis, et du fou rire de Kiba. Sasuke le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il commençait à défaire son bouton de pantalon Sakura lui hurla dessus pour qu'il se rhabille. Ce qu'il fit très vite pour ne pas se faire frapper. Il y eut des "ooohhh" déçus alors que le blond faisait craquer ses doigts.

Scotchant tout le monde, l'Uzumaki plia des genoux et laissa son torse retomber en arrière. Depuis quand cette masse de muscle pouvait-elle descendre plus bas que celle de Sasuke ? Naruto passa la corde les doigts dans le nez, et littéralement avec les doigts dans le nez, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Il se releva sous des applaudissements. Au bout d'un moment, alors que tous calmaient leur joie et que le blond remettait son pull, Saï lança :

- J'ai pas compris, Naruto est gay ?

Ce qui lança un froid avant que le concerné ne rougisse.

- Arrête avec tes stéréotypes Saï, lui lança Neji.

- Ouais mais il rougit, il doit bien... Insista-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui dans le même mouvement. Naruto eut un ricanement :

- Moi ? Gay ? Ah ! j'préfèrerais me faire enculer !

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Sasuke, sous la stupeur générale. Sasuke RIAIT, et pas d'un petit rire. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le blond.

- C'que t'es con Uzunatoncatchi ! Ria le brun.

- Ouais je sais.

Du coup personne ne su ce qu'il en était réellement. Après tout, c'était une blague douteuse de Naruto, voilà tout. Par la suite, beaucoup testèrent le jeu de la corde, mais Ino l'emporta haut la main grâce à sa souplesse hors pair. La nuit arriva ainsi très vite. Brusquement les lumières s'éteignirent et un grand "aaahhh !" se fit entendre. Sasuke cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit le gâteau arriver avec les dix huit bougies, porté par Sakura et Naruto. Il ne savait pas trop où se mettre alors que presque tous chantaient joyeusement la chanson traditionnelle de tous les anniversaires :

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Dans le noir, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était son premier vrai anniversaire depuis plus de douze ans. C'était si loin qu'il avait oublié le coup du gâteau.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Hinata et Tenten qui portaient le gâteau le posèrent sur la table, laissant le temps au brun de s'en remettre pour ne pas qu'on voit sa gène lorsque les lumières se rallumeront.

- joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !

Il inspira longuement, se délectant de ce moment.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Tous crièrent de joie avant de crier :

- On souffle dans le noir !

Il eut un sourire en s'approchant du gâteau et se pencha au dessus. Avec la lumière des bougies, il pouvait lire "18 ans" écris dessus. Il souffla en éteignant toutes les flammes d'un coup. Tous applaudirent avant que la lumière ne soit allumée. Sasuke cligna des yeux alors qu'on lui tapait amicalement dans le dos en lui répétant "bon anniversaire". Il eut un sourire touché avant de dire :

- Je m'attendais pas à ça...

Tous rirent avant que Ino ne lance :

- On aurait bien mit Naruto dedan, mais le gâteau est trop petit et il voulait pas qu'on l'emballe de ruban.

Le concerné eut un rire :

- Hey, j'suis pas à manger !

Dans l'humeur générale joyeuse, Sakura découpa le gâteau et servit tout le monde. Tous recommencèrent à papoter alors que Sasuke mangeait lentement. Il savourait l'instant en réalité en regardant son salon couvert de couleur et remplis de ses amis. Il ferma les yeux un instant avec sa dernière bouchée. Ému, il ne parvint pas a cacher toutes les émotions qui le traversait et une larme discrète coula le long de sa joue.

Lorsque Shikamaru le remarqua, il le chuchota à ses amis, qui se tournèrent vers lui, bientôt tous purent voir que grand et froid Uchiwa, verser une larme tellement il était heureux, tous furent très touchés et attendis alors que Naruto s'approchait doucement de lui.

- Sas'ke, chuchota-t-il. Pleure pas...

- Je ne pleure pas, fit le concerné dont la voix ne trahissait aucun débordement.

Le blond eut un sourire en lui posant une main sur la joue. Le brun ouvrit les yeux vers lui alors que son ami essuyait rapidement la larme du bout du doigt. Sasuke lui sourit tendrement. L'uzumaki lui ouvrit ses bras.

- câlin ?

- hm...

Ne pouvant refuser, il se laissa blottir contre le blond qui le serrait contre lui. Il fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que Naruto le serrait plus fort en collant sa tête contre la sienne. Tous décidèrent de les laisser tranquille et reprirent leur conversation, Sakura, elle, prit une photo avant de crier :

- Les cadeaux !

Suivit d'un grand :

- OUAIIISSS !

Naruto se décolla de Sasuke avec un sourire. Le concerné avait oublié qu'il y avait du monde autour et lança en les voyant s'agiter autour de la table :

- Avouez-le, vous voulez m'achever...

Ce qui fit légèrement rire l'assemblée. On le força donc à s'asseoir sur une chaise près d'une table qu'on avait un peu débarrassée pour faire de la place. Sakura alluma sa caméra après avoir lancé joyeusement : "pour immortaliser !". Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel. Hinata commença et lui tendit un petit paquet noir. Il le défit alors que tous étaient surexcités comme des puces pour savoir ce qui était offert. Pire que des gosses. Elle lui avait donné un tout nouveau ongeant, réputé pour être très efficace, le meilleur pour tout dire.

- Comme ça tu guérira plus vite, justifia-t-elle.

- Hey, tu dis que je me blesse souvent ? Sourit-il.

- Naruto se blesse plus, mais je lui en ai déjà donné plein.

Le concerné eut un rire avant que Sasuke ne lance :

- Merci.

- Ah... heu... d... De rien !

Tous eurent des petits rires alors qu'Ino lui tendait déjà un nouveau paquet.

- Ah ! Le gros jaune ! s'exclama Naruto.

Elle lui tira la langue pendant que le brun tâtait le paquet et ne dise :

- C'est un coussin ?

- Ouvre, ouvre, tu verras !

Il déchira le papier pour découvrir qu'il avait vu juste. Ino lui avait acheté un oreiller ultra moelleux qu'elle avait fait brodé du signe Uchiwa et son prénom en dessous. Il sourit avant qu'elle ne lui dise de le retourner. Ce qu'il fit, et eut un plus grand sourire. Le nom d'Itachi était sur l'autre côté avec un nuage rouge sur fond noir. Alors que tous se demandaient comment il allait réagir, Sasuke se mit exagérément la tête dans l'oreiller comme un gamin avec une peluche. Ce qui fit rire ses amis et Naruto qui était en pleine crise.

Sasuke la remercia en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Hey, c'est pas drôle, maintenant que t'es gay ça me fait plus rien.

Il eut un léger rire.

- Imagine que je suis hétéro, dit-il en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher.

Il lui embrassa l'autre joue, et elle fit semblant de tomber dans les pommes en mettant sa main sur son front dans un "ohh !" de fillette émoustillée. Tous explosèrent de rire. Elle se releva et alla se coller à Saï en riant. Sasuke posa le coussin sur la table et Neji lui tendit son paquet. Qui n'était d'autre qu'une grande bouteille de Saké super forte avec des verres assortis.

- On veut me saouler ce soir, fit le brun.

Neji ria et la distribution se poursuivit. Shino lui donna quelque chose qu'il ne montra pas à la caméra, et vu son léger rougissement, on pouvait facilement penser que c'était un truc qui avait un rapport avec le sexe. Kiba lui donna un séjour pour deux aux célèbres sources chaudes de Suna, et Naruto hurla que c'était pour ça que les dernières places avaient été prises, sous le rire de Sakura. Il pensa bien que le chiffre deux n'était pas là pour rien vu tous les sous-entendus de la soirée, mais ne pipa mots. Shikamaru lui offrit un nouveau set d'armes en tout genre, ce qui le fit sourire :

- Donc après avoir bu, je vais vous tuer et aller prendre un bain.

Tous explosèrent de rire et il remercia le brun. Lee lui offra un service d'alcool en tout genre pour qu'il profite de sa jeunesse, ce qui le fit bien rire. Tenten, elle, lui offrit un livre de... Kamasutra spécial homme. Sasuke vira au rouge, ce que fit aussi Naruto en voyant la couverture. Il y eu des sifflements avant que le brun ne parvienne à cacher sa gêne et à dire :

- Je crois que ça va m'intéresser. Beaucoup.

Tous ricanèrent alors que l'Uzumaki lança un regard vers sa collègue d'un air de dire : vous avez tous prévus bande de fourbes ! Elle lui envoya un clin d'oeil en filmant son expression en gros plan, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. Sakura ria.

- Y'en a un qui va avoir mal aux fesses, fit Kiba.

- Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Rougit Naruto.

L'Uchiwa ria avant de se tourner vers lui :

- T'inquiète pas, je serais doux.

Il y eu un long moment de flottement où l'on put voir le blond passer à différentes teintes de rouges, avant de balbutier sous un haussement de sourcil du brun, et à la surprise générale :

- Heu... tu penses vraiment pouvoir me faire mal ? Si t'es une brute moi je dis non.

Tous les fixèrent pendant un bon moment, avant que Sasuke ne passe au rouge et se mette à rire, détendant un peu l'atmosphère. Kiba donna une grande claque dans le dos de Naruto, mort de rire, en lui disant qu'il était vraiment trop con. Saï décida qu'il était temps de donner son petit paquet. Tous se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Le brun ouvrit le papier pour tomber sur une petite boite à bijou noire. Intrigués, ils se tournèrent vers le concerné.

- Tu veux l'épouser ? Risqua Shikamaru.

- Quoi ? Non pas du tout, pourquoi ?

Sakura lui expliqua donc qu'on donnait souvent ce genre de boite avec un anneau dedans pour demander quelqu'un en mariage. Saï haussa les épaules alors que Sasuke ouvrait et découvrait le bijou. Un pendentif ovale tout en métal qui s'ouvrait en deux, fabriqué exprès pour contenir des photos.

- En fait, fit Saï. Je sais que ça me soulage d'avoir la photo de mon frère sur moi, dit-il en sortant son propre médaillon de sous son t-shirt. Comme tu as perdu le tien, j'ai pensé que tu en avais besoin.

Tous le regardèrent, touchés de ce geste, et Sasuke baissa les yeux vers le pendentif avec un sourire ému.

- Merci Saï.

Naruto mit une grande tape dans le dos de l'invité en riant :

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps, tu as enfin récupérer des sentiments !

Le brun eut un sourire soulagé. Il avait peur que son cadeau ne plaise pas. Sasuke posa précieusement le pendentif sur le coussin côté Itachi. On lui tendit le cadeau de Sakura, qui filmait.

- Laisse-moi deviner : un livre.

- Ouvre donc ! Lui fit-elle avec un rire.

Après avoir déchiré le papier rose, il eut un rire en découvrant le manuel de cuisine : tout sur la tomate. Tous eurent un rire alors qu'il l'ouvrait avec un sourire.

- ayé, on l'a perdu, ria Naruto. Remarque ça me rassure qu'il n'ait pas ouvert l'autre livre avec ce sourire.

Tous rirent en s'imaginant le brun sourire en lisant le kamasutra. Le concerné eut un léger rire en lisant la dédicace à voix haute :

- Parce qu'on ne peut jamais inviter Sasuke Uchiwa sans lui dire le mot "tomate", voici le petit fascicule illustré pour que le futur amant de notre brun puisse lui faire à manger sans tout faire cramer.

Tous explosèrent de rire alors que Naruto pivotait vers la caméra avec un haussement de sourcils. Ce qui fit pouffer la rosée car tous savaient qu'il cuisinait super mal. Le concerné eu un rougissement en voyant que Sasuke lui tendait l'ouvrage. Tous les fixaient. Décidément ils étaient bien suspects ce soir.

- Bah, ça doit pas être dur à cuisiner ça, fit le blond en posant le livre avec les autres cadeaux.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il agitait son paquet. Il prit une pose théâtrale qui en fit ricaner plus d'un et commença d'une grande voix sérieuse :

- Ceci, a été le cadeau le plus dur que je n'ai jamais cherché.

- Un sextoys ! Lança Neji.

Tous rièrent aux éclats alors que le blond râlait :

- Rah mais nan ! J'suis pas pervers à ce point !

Un raclement de gorge de Sakura fit rire Sasuke.

- Bon, un petit peu... Mais pas à ce point, fit le blond qui reprit sa pause sous l'oeil pétillant du brun. Sasuke Uchiwa, ceci donc, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver, et tu comprendra pourquoi, mais...! Avant toute chose...

Tous fixaient Naruto qui ouvrit son pull pour cacher le cadeau dessous, le refermer, et faire quelques pas en arrière :

- Faut que tu viennes le chercher.

Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma dans les prunelles noires, et un sourire plutôt sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Naruto eut le temps de regretter sa connerie, mais pas d'éviter que le brun se l'aplatisse vivement sur le sol. Sous l'hilarité générale. Faut dire que Sasuke est très rapide. D'un vif mouvement, le brun lui saisit les poignet sous son rire. Naruto se tortilla sur place alors que le brun lui maintenait les mains au dessus de sa tête, et ouvrait son haut.

- A poil Naruto ! Cria Kiba.

- Ah nan hein ? Fit-il en se tortillant alors que Sasuke examinait le paquet.

- C'est léger, fit-il en lâchant le blond.

Le concerné se releva et s'épousseta, puis referma son pull.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir avant de l'ouvrir, lui conseilla-t-il.

- ça va exploser ? Ironisa le brun.

Mais devant l'air sérieux du blond, tous se turent, surpris car ce n'était pas le genre du blond d'être sérieux dans ce genre de moments, et le brun retourna s'asseoir en dévisageant son ami.

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Tu pense réellement pouvoir me faire défaillir ?

L'Uzumaki haussa les épaules et dit simplement avec un sourire :

- Ouvres.

Sasuke joua avec le ruban orange quelques secondes, le coeur battant. Il décacheta finalement le papier alors que le blond avait fait reculer les invités pour qu'il soit le seul à voir ce que c'était. Ce qui fit râler Sakura pendant que le blond allait se placer sur le côté. Le brun souleva le premier pan, c'était un haut de livre dont le titre commençait par "comment". Il fronça les sourcils en enlevant le reste du papier alors que Naruto se tortillait les doigts.

Tous virent l'expression de l'Uchiwa passer de la méfiance à la stupéfaction la plus totale. De loin, ils virent que c'était un livre, mais n'en savaient pas plus. Sasuke cligna des yeux en relisant le tire, bluffé : "_Comment comprendre les faits et gestes de Sasuke Uchiwa"_

Il releva les yeux vers Naruto, bouche bée. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Lis le nom de l'auteur Sas'.

Il rebaissa les yeux vers le livre qui était aussi épais que son pouce, et regarda en bas de couverture pour lire sans y croire : "_par Uzumaki Naruto"_. Lentement, il se plaqua une main sur la bouche, incrédule. Il commença à trembler légèrement alors qu'il comprenait enfin : Naruto lui avait écrit un livre. Tous se demandaient bien ce que c'était pour que l'Uchiwa soit dans cet état, et surtout à la limite de pleurer. Une fine larme perla aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers le blond qui s'était rapproché et lui lança tendrement :

- Bon anniversaire Sas'ke.

Scotchés, tous virent le brun se lever pour se jeter dans les bras du blond. Lui, souriait en lui caressant le dos. Sasuke, une fois calme, essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main :

- Putain t'es sérieux ?

- évidement, sourit-il.

Le brun rebaissa les yeux vers le livre et eut un sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

- J'ai hâte de le lire, dit-il au blond.

Celui-ci eut un léger rougissement avant de sourire :

- Merci.

- C'est à moi de te remercier, Uzunatoncatchi. Et la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je t'épouse.

Tous restèrent sur le cul quand à cette tirade. L'Uzumaki eut un rire, avant que Sakura ne demande, surprise :

- Tu lui as offert quoi ?

Sasuke se racla la gorge et lut :

- Comment comprendre les faits et gestes de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il laissa un blanc ou tous eurent le temps d'assimiler le tire :

- Par Uzumaki Naruto.

Tous restèrent sur le cul alors que le concerné se gratta la tête comme si ce n'était rien. Sakura finit par briser le silence :

- Tu... Tu lui a écris un livre ? Murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Il ria :

- oui, en fait... C'est pour ça que j'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas en mission. Je suis partis écrire ce livre ces derniers mois dans la maison où j'habitais avec Jiraya. Et comme je connaissais son éditeur...

Sasuke le fixa, surpris :

- Tu... as écris ça en deux mois ? C'est pour ça que tu me fixais comme un idiot ?

- Bah... C'était vraiment pas facile, et j'ai dû faire des clones pour m'aider, mais ouais... j'avais l'air si idiot que ça quand je te regardais ?

Le brun le prit une seconde fois dans ses bras. Alors que tous les regardaient, attendris par l'audace du blond au grand coeur.

- Gaffe Naruto, tu vas devoir l'épouser maintenant, fit Shikamaru.

Les deux concernés rièrent et se décolèrent. Sasuke montra le livre à la caméra et décida de lire le résumé à voix haute :

- On ne sait jamais ce que pense Sasuke Uchiwa. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir des sentiments cachés la dessous, non ? Donc même quand on lui propose une tomate ou des crevettes, il reste stoïque ? Moi j'y crois pas. Je suis sûr quand dans ses petits gestes et ses grognements pas contents, il y a quelques chose d'autre, que je vais découvrir.

Tous eurent un grand sourire alors que le brun se tournait vers son ami :

- Ce livre va me tuer avant même que je le lise.

Tous eurent un sourire avant que le brun ne reprenne plus sérieusement.

- D'ailleurs Naruto, tu m'as mentis, y'a aucun ninja qui t'as fais du rentre dedans ?

- Bah... en fait si. J'étais en train de faire une pose et mangeait des ramens dans le village pas très loin d'où j'étais, et c'est un gars aux cheveux roux vachement long qui m'a carrément proposé de passer la nuit avec lui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son ami, tous pouvaient voir à quel point il était jaloux. C'en était presque effrayant.

- Et ?

- Et bah il m'a fait super peur quand il a voulu m'approcher de plus près en me disant que ça allait être sympa, qu'il serait gentil, et que j'allais adorer, fit le blond avec une grimace de dégoût avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était : donc je lui ai foutu mon pied dans ses couilles et je me suis barré. Sans rire ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'on pouvait m'approcher aussi facilement ?

Sasuke cligna des yeux avant de sourire, et de se coller à lui.

- Moi oui.

Naruto eu un rougissement avant de rire :

- Ah mais toi tu ne comptes pas : je t'aime.

L'Uchiwa eu un plus large sourire encore et agrippa férocement l'Uzumaki qui fut surpris de se retrouver plaquer contre un torse avant de dire haut et fort :

- A moi !

Ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée alors que le blond s'étouffait dans le t-shirt de son ami. La soirée continua ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sasuke avait emmené les cadeaux dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'ils soient abîmés, et retourna dans le salon. Où Sakura avait mit tout le monde assis en cercle. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait prévu des petits jeux, qui tombaient bien car ça allait laisser le temps à Sasuke de se remettre de ses émotions.

Ils jouèrent donc au téléphone arabe, qui fit passer "j'suis sûre que c'est suspect" en "le jus de queue c'est super" dit haut et fort par Saï qui n'avait pas compris que Naruto lui disait : "le jus d'meuh c'est super". Tous explosèrent de rire lorsque Sakura annonça la phrase de départ. Kiba rembarra le blond car tous avaient cru que c'était lui qui avait dit ça à Saï, sous les protestations de celui-ci qui disait qu'il pensait à du lait en disant "meuh". Ce qui l'enfonça encore plus sous le petit ricanement de Sasuke.

Ils finirent par arrêter ce jeu après avoir encore martyrisé quelques phrases, et Sakura proposa un "action ou vérité". Tous acceptèrent en s'imaginant déjà bombarder les deux jeunes suspects de questions. Ceux-ci redoutaient déjà les questions, et surtout les actions. Ino commença donc :

- Kiba ?

- Hem... action, fit-il.

La blonde réfléchit un instant :

- Hm... cours sur la pelouse en arrachant tes vêtements.

Tous la fixèrent avant que le brun ne crie :

- Hors de question !

- t'as pas d'couilles ?

Le concerné se tourna vers Saï :

- Tu vas voir si j'en ai pas !

Tous eurent un cri de joie alors qu'ils suivaient le brun sur la terrasse. Saï avait apprit qu'on pouvait tout obtenir de Naruto avec de la provocation, et que donc ça pouvait peut être marcher avec les autres. Sous les cris des filles, Kiba se mit a courir en enlevant ses fringues un par un. Il se cassa la figure en enlevant son pantalon, et se releva en faisant la révérence sous le rire des invités. Après tout, Ino n'avait pas préciser s'il devait enlever son caleçon où non. Kiba retourna donc sur la terrasse en récupérant ses vêtements sous le rire de Sasuke :

- Tu viens de traumatiser ma pelouse.

Tous rièrent alors que le brun se rhabillait et retournèrent au salon. Une fois assis, et bien décidé à se venger, il interpella l'Uchiwa :

- Action ou vérité ?

Redoutant l'un et l'autre et n'ayant pas envie de se faire ridiculiser, le brun annonça pour le plus grand bonheur du maître chien :

- Vérité.

Tous jubilaient alors que le brun cherchait sa question. Naruto, ne la sentait d'ailleurs vraiment pas. Kiba finit par dire alors que Sakura revenait avec du jus de fruit :

- Tu as déjà embrasser, mais réellement embrassé un mec ?

- Sans accident tu veux dire ?

Il y eu un léger rire dans l'assemblée alors que tous se souvenaient du baiser accidentel de l'académie entre Sasuke et Naruto.

- Ouais, sinon on serait déjà au courant, fit le maître chien.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui.

- Sans déconner ?! Crièrent la moitié des invités.

- Qui ça ?! Cria Sakura.

Sasuke eut un rire :

- Une question à la fois.

Tous râlèrent du peu d'information qu'ils avaient eu. Le brun interpella son ami :

- Uzonatoncatchi ?

- Heu...

Le blond eut un léger rougissement, s'il disait action il allait le regretter, mais s'il disait vérité aussi. Bon, quitte à le regretter, autant que ce soit cool. Il lança après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage :

- Action.

Surprit, Sasuke eut un moment de blanc avant de commencer à réfléchir sous les sifflements approbateurs de leurs amis. Là l'Uzumaki était en train de regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu vas...

Choisir une action pour Naruto était compliquée. Surtout qu'il pourrait lui demander un truc pervers, mais tous seraient choqués d'apprendre que Naruto n'y dirait pas non. Le brun baissa donc les yeux vers son ami et lui fit signe de s'approcher pour lui chuchoter son truc à l'oreille. Faisant râler tout le monde qui voulait savoir. Au moins ils pouvaient constater que le blond rougissait très vite. L'Uzumaki se recula enfin et dévisagea son ami avant de lâcher un :

- Je te déteste enfoiré, et tu vas le regretter.

Et de partir vers la cuisine sous l'amusement du brun. Les convives tentèrent de lui soutirer des informations avant que le blond ne revienne dans le salon... avec un bâtonnet de glace et le tablier de cuisine sur son torse nu (il avait gardé son pantalon). Avec un sourire, il avança rapidement vers son ami/futur amant, et s'asseya sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers, lui lança le blond.

- Dit celui qui est assis sur mes parties intimes, et je ne t'avais pas demandé de mettre mon tablier.

Tous les fixèrent, incrédules, alors que le blond commençait à "sucer" son bâtonnet de glace à 3cm du visage de Sasuke, qui s'empourprait très vite. C'était pas prévu que le blond lui grimpe dessus pour faire ça. Tous étaient littéralement sur le cul alors que le blond "mangeait" sa glace de manière très très très osée. Finalement, après avoir lécher très lentement le bout du bâtonnet, Naruto sourit et s'écarte malicieusement :

- Tu n'as pas précisé combien de temps.

Il se lève donc et s'assoit non loin en continuant de manger sa glace, normalement cette fois-ci, sous le regard vexé du brun, et scotché de leurs amis.

- ça tu me le payera.

Naruto pâlit un instant avant de faire semblant d'avoir peur :

- En vrai ?

- en vrai, affirma Sasuke avec une leur très dangereuse dans les yeux.

Naruto eut un sourire avant de s'exclamer :

- chouette !

Et de regarder l'assemblée pour trouver une victime. Assemblée qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement, Naruto interpella Sakura, qui eut un instant de blanc avant de s'exclamer :

- vérité !

Mais elle avait crié ça pour savoir ce que c'était ce délire entre eux. Le blond eut un rire amusé avant de lui demander :

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes le yaoï ?

Tous la regardèrent, et la virent rougir. Elle balbutia que c'était pas vrai sous le regard suspicieux de ses amis.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai commencé à aimer le Yaoï après que tu ais embrassé Sasuke à l'académie.

Tous furent surpris avant que le blond ne lance haut et fort :

- Sas'ke on a créé un monstre inconsciemment !

Ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et en fit rire plus d'un. La rosée ayant répondu à la question, elle cria au blond :

- Naruto, action ou vérité ?

Le concerné eut un mouvement de recul, ayé, il était attaqué. Il lança un regard vers le brun, qui haussa les épaules, et fit timidement :

- Vérité ?

Tous retinrent leur respiration alors que la ninja demandait :

- Tu penses quoi de Sasuke ?

Tout deux clignèrent des yeux et se regardèrent, l'un intrigué par la réponse de l'autre, et le blond ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il soupira avant de sourire :

- Sasuke ? Je l'adore. Il a beau être un bâtard associable froid sexy, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question tu sais ? Lança Shikamaru.

L'Uchiwa eu un sourire encourageant vers son ami, alors que celui-ci lui demandait de l'aide avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, ce que je pense de Sasuke est dans le livre que j'ai écris, j'ai pas envie de le spoiler.

- RA-CON-TE ! Firent tous les invités en coeur.

Naruto soupira sous l'oeil intrigué du brun :

- Sasuke est... quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux en fixant le blond comme s'il venait de dire le truc le plus absurde au monde. Et tous regardaient l'Uzumaki, très intéressés.

- Rah c'est compliqué à expliquer, vous faites chier, ria-t-il.

- Tu le pense vraiment ? Fit le concerné, surprit.

- Non tu vois bien que tu es un enfoiré égoïste qui ne pense qu'à avoir mes fesses sur ton lit sans me demander si je suis pour, sourit-il. Nan sans rire, si tu n'étais pas extraordinaire, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais tout fait pour te faire revenir ?

Après avoir cligné des yeux quand à la première phrase du blond, tous eurent un sourire pour la seconde. Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de lancer :

- Et tu es pour ?

- Nan tu vois bien que ton toucher me terrorise, fit-il rouge comme une tomate.

L'Uchiwa eut un rire amusé en se souvenant de la veille, où il n'avait pas été contre du tout, et qu'il avait même fait le premier pas. Tous eurent un léger rire alors que Naruto protestait :

- Mais c'est pas drôle !

- Pourquoi, il te harcèle pendant que tu y es ? Lança Kiba.

- Heu... tu me harcèle ? Fit-il en se tournant vers le brun pour être sûr.

- ça dépend, t'étais contre ?

- Bah nan.

- Alors je ne te harcèle pas, idiot.

L'assemblée les fixa tour à tour, incrédule. Sakura finit par hurler :

- Putain mais vous voulez bien nous expliquer là ?!

Naruto rougit légèrement alors que le brun avait un léger sourire amusé.

- en fait... heu...

Le blond fit signe au brun de le suivre, ils allèrent un peu à l'écart pour se concerté en chuchotant. Naruto commença :

- On leur dit quoi ?

- Tu me pose une colle, faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'on fait.

- Hem... Je dirais que je te drague ouvertement depuis quelques mois, et que je t'ai embrassé. Et que tu m'as embrassé. Qu'on s'est embrassé, avec la langue, et... reculez vous autres !

Les invités avaient tenté une approche pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, en vain car Naruto les avait surveillé du coin de l'oeil. Ils retournèrent donc s'asseoir en tendant l'oreille mais n'entendirent que des "pshh chht".

- Naruto, je... Je sais pas ce qui en est pour toi.

- Après hier soir tu veux me faire gober ça ?

Sasuke eut un sourire :

- Tu étais donc bien sérieux ?

- Pas toi ?

Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas alors que tous les fixaient, et sourtout le visage rougissant du brun.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'étais pas sérieux ? Fit l'Uchiwa.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes Sasuke, alors c'était évident que tu étais sérieux.

Tous fixèrent les deux Ninjas en retenant leur souffle. Parlaient-ils bien d'un truc suspect qu'ils auraient fait récemment ? Genre la veille quand la team 7 les avait laissé seul ? Ou avant la "mission" de Naruto ? Attendez deux secondes... Le blond était-il en train de dire que le brun lui avait fait sa déclaration ?!

- Et toi ? Demanda finalement l'Uchiwa.

- Je t'ai embrassé, idiot.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie.

- ENFIIINN !

Les deux "amis" se tournèrent vers les invités, qui les fixaient avec de grands sourires. La rosée s'était levée, les bras en l'air, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de crier, et se rassied en toussotant comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Sasuke et Naruto pouffèrent avant de retourner s'asseoir avec eux, alors qu'ils trépignaient d'impatiences.

- Alors ? Leur lança Tenten. C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

Naruto ria nerveusement en se grattant derrière la tête :

- y'en a pas.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de le pointer du doigt comme un gamin de cinq ans :

- C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Hey ! C'est faux !

Le brun lui envoya un regard en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air de dire "sérieusement ?", qui fit glousser les invités.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai commencé la veille de mon départ.

- Quand tu lui a crié qu'il était sexy ? Demanda Saï.

- T'as fais QUOI ?! Cria Kiba avant d'exploser de rire.

Le blond eut un rictus :

- ça c'était pas voulu, il m'avait embêté.

- Parce que tu me matais depuis une demi heure.

- T'avais qu'à être moins beau !

Sasuke eut un ricanement alors que le blond se rendait compte qu'il s'enfonçait. Il soupira et reprit :

- Avant mon départ, j'ai voulu l'embrasser, mais j'ai raté ses lèvres.

- Si tu les avais touché, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir.

- Tsch... pervers va. Bref, hier après que je sois rentré, Sakura, Saï, et Kakashi nous ont lâchement abandonné en pleine rue comme des fourbes !

Tous eurent un rire.

- Donc Sasuke m'a raccompagné chez moi et...

Voyant le rougissement évident du blond, et du brun, et à cause de la phrase de l'Uzumaki, les invités restèrent choqués.

- Ah donc vous avez baisé ?

- SAÏ ! Hurlèrent presque tous ses amis et Naruto d'indignation.

Sasuke eu un rire :

- Saï, tu ne penses vraiment qu'au sexe ?

- Bah ça m'intrigue en fait, c'est si bien que ça ? Lança le brun.

- Ouais.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix, et avisèrent avec stupeur Neji, et le rougissement de Tenten qui avait parlé. Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de lancer :

- y'en a qui perdent pas leur temps...

Les deux amoureux restèrent rouge en regardant en l'air d'un air de dire "quoi mais non, on a rien fait". Sakura eu un toussotement pour reprendre la conversation de base :

- Sans les détails, vous êtes dans quelle situation ?

- Baaaahhh... Fit le blond avec la bouche grande ouverte.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si vous n'aviez pas compris après tous les sous-entendus de la soirée.

Seulement, voyant que la tirade de son ami/nouvel amant ne suffisait pas, Naruto se tourna vers le brun et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, avant de le faire tomber sur le plancher. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assis par terre. Dans un immense instant de blanc, tous purent voir le blond rouler la pelle du siècle à Sasuke, qui avait passé ses bras autour de son ami, visiblement très content de la situation. Pouvant enfin agir à peu près normalement avec son brun, Naruto eu un sourire en n'arrêtant pas d'embrasser ses lèvres avec des bisous papillons.

- Hey, laisse-le respirer un peu, enfin... Fit Shikamaru.

Les deux amis gloussèrent avant que, d'un coup de hanche habile, Sasuke ne retourne la situation. Naruto eu un léger cri en se retrouvant sur le sol, et avec le brun assis sur lui. L'Uchiwa se remit quelques mèches en place avant que le blond ne grogne un "maiheu", qui fit rire la moitié des invités. Finalement, on les aida à se relever en leur lançant des "félicitations" et des "c'est pas trop tôt" qui les firent sourire.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, tout deux restèrent plutôt collé, se faisant des petits bisous par moment, et dansèrent même un slow (que Lee avait lancé), sous les regards attendris de leurs amis. Les deux couples de la soirée furent donc eux, et Neji avec Tenten qui avaient commencé à se papouiller un peu trop et étaient partis. Shino avait d'ailleurs glissé un préservatif dans la poche de Neji sous le rire de Naruto et de Kiba qui l'avaient vu faire.

Alors que la fête reprenait son cours, Sasuke vit que son blondinet était en pleine phase de : "je ne capte plus rien car y'a un truc qui me fait réfléchir, et ça m'énerve parce que je comprend pas". Il lui sourit alors que la musique touchait à sa fin :

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Tous le regardaient en ayant entendu la question, intrigués.

- Bah... je me posais une question. Sakura, toi qui es médecin tu devrais le savoir.

La concerné cligna des yeux, méfiante.

- ça dépends ce que tu veux savoir. Dis toujours.

- Y'a besoin de préservatif entre mecs ?

Tous manquèrent de s'étrangler, et Sasuke pouffa de rire.

- Mais ris pas enfin ! S'indigna faussement le blond.

Sakura se massa les sinus alors qu'on attendait sa réponse, que beaucoup savaient déjà.

- Oui Naruto, y'en a quand même besoin. Tu sais, maladies sexuellement transmissibles, tout ça...

- Ahhh... Fit-il en ayant compris avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais les filles elles en ont pas entre-elles ? Elles font comment alors pour se protéger ?

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réprimander un fou rire, alors que tous avaient rougis, surtout Sakura et ses amies qui avaient piqué un plus gros fard que les autres. La rosée lui flaqua un immense coup sur le crane en lui hurlant que c'était un idiot. Celui-ci se cacha derrière son brun en râlant car elle n'avait pas répondu à la question. Elle eu un soupir :

- Des carrés de latex Naruto, y'a des carrés de latex qui existes, trop peu fabriqués par rapport aux préservatifs masculins, mais y'en a.

Voyant que le blond n'avait pas comprit, elle lui cria :

- T'iras demander au planning familial !

- Au quoi ?

A bout, Sakura se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sasuke en faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Bonne chance avec lui...

- Hm... Oh ça ira tant qu'il me pose que des questions où je peux lui répondre avec la pratique.

Il y eu un blanc où tous purent entendre le blond crier d'indignation :

- PERVERS !

Sasuke pouffa avec la rosée alors que Naruto avait décidé de bouder exagérément en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues. Le brun se décolla de son amie et alla enrouler son bras autour de la hanche de son amant.

- Avoue, t'as plein de questions à me poser.

- Peuh ! Aucune !

- Aucune, aucune ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Hey Sas'ke, rappelle-moi qui a écris un livre sur le gars le plus complexe de l'univers ?

- J'suis aussi complexe que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas...

le brun eu un sourire et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Durant la fin de soirée, Kiba fut ramené chez lui par Hinata pour cause d'abus de punch. Shino avait une mission le lendemain et ne traîna pas trop non plus. Tous rentraient chez eux un par un, crevés mais ayant bien rit et étant assez surpris de constater que l'Uchiwa était quelqu'un d'amusant et imprévisible. Lorsque Sakura partit la dernière en embarquant Ino de force, Naruto s'était déjà à moitié endormit sur une chaise, la tête posé sur la table. La rosée l'avait d'ailleurs prit en photo avant de partir. Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son blond et lui posa les mains sur les épaules avant de se pencher en avant et de lui chuchoter :

- Naruto... Tu t'endors sur la table.

Un genre de murmure fatigué lui répondit tandis qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal. Le blond se frotta machinalement les yeux alors que le brun lui embrassait le front, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin agir comme il le voulait avec son ami.

- Les autres sont partis ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ouais, Sakura vient d'embarquer Ino.

- Hm...

Naruto eu un bâillement avant de se lever en essayant de ne pas tomber et se laissa blottir contre le brun. Il le câlina ainsi un long moment, debout dans le salon, avant que Sasuke ne lui demande :

- Tu comptes rentrer chez toi dans cet état ?

Le blond eu un léger sourire, déjà un peu plus réveillé. Il fit glisser ses bras autour du cou de son brun et l'embrassa doucement. L'Uchiwa eu un petit instant de flottement avant de se joindre à la danse. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent bien vite, pressés de sentir une nouvelle fois le contact humide de l'autre. Leur respiration se saccada alors qu'ils se séparaient.

- Non, lui souffla le blond en se collant à lui.

Sasuke eut un sourire en enlaçant son amant. Doucement, il l'entraîna vers la chambre en éteignant les lumières sur son passage. Arrivé dans celle-ci, le brun refermait la porte derrière eux et poussa légèrement son ami sur les draps. Celui-ci l'entraîna contre lui dans un baiser passionné. Il ne cherchait plus à savoir si c'était bien ou non, s'il pouvait réellement faire ce genre de chose avec Sasuke, il était bien trop occupé à toucher son amant qu'il désirait tellement. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vraiment touché, juste une tape sur l'épaule de temps en temps, rien de plus. Mais avoir le corps de l'autre entièrement à leur disposition laissa les deux ninjas dans un tout autre monde remplis de caresses et de plaisirs.

Cherchant leurs lèvres abruptement, ils retirèrent leurs haut qui volèrent rapidement dans la pièce, bientôt rejoins par les bas qu'ils s'amusèrent à retirer en faisant sensuellement glisser leurs mains sur les cuisses de l'autre. Naruto souffla de bonheur tout en frottant son corps contre celui de son amant, le sentir contre lui était une des sensations les plus forte qu'il ait connu. Ils se caressaient tout en bougeant, faisant grimper leur température et leur érection, découvrant plaisamment le corps opposé à coup de caresses, de baiser, et de léchouilles bien placées.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce et dans le silence pesant du manoir, les respirations saccadées et les légers gémissements étaient tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre. Les mains se baladaient sensuellement sur l'autre, le couvrant de baisers humides et de petits suçons. Leur érection se faisait plus douloureuse bien qu'ils les frottaient ensembles pour commencer. Ils avaient peur d'aller trop loin dès le début, et n'était pas spécialement près à franchir le cap pour le moment. La douceur de l'être aimé leur suffisait déjà amplement. Naruto fit descendre ses mains, n'en pouvant plus de cette torture, et prit leur deux membres entre ses doigts, les faisant tous deux gémir de contentement au rythme des vas et viens. Doucement, Sasuke donnait de légers coups de bassin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte alors qu'il suçotait le cou de son blond.

- Naruto... hmm...! Pl... Plus vite... ahh...!

Pompant sur eux, le blond voyait trouble en accélérant. Les vagues de sensations étaient vraiment plaisantes et il ferma les yeux en se sentant irradier. Les gémissements de son amant était si jouissives à entendre.

- S... Sas'ke... haa...!

Augmentant le rythme et se déhanchant comme des damnés, ils sentirent une puissante sensation leur parcourir l'abdomen. Sasuke fut le premier à jouir et mordit sans l'épaule de son amant pour camoufler son cri par réflexe, car il était habitué à mordre son drap ou son oreiller lorsque ça arrivait en mission et avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude. A la fois surpris et prit par les sensations que lui procura la morsure, Naruto émit un long gémissement de jouissance en se déversant entre eux. Tremblant, il relâcha les membres alors que le brun enlevait ses dents de son épaules avec un léger mouvement de recul.

- Oh merde !

Voyant que la blessure était presque jusqu'au sang et l'état de son blondinet, Sasuke paniqua un peu et lui caressa les cheveux.

- ça va ?!

- Hmm... Doux mon cul...

Le brun lui envoya un sourire navré avant de se pencher pour lécher la blessure qui se refermait déjà. Il se releva au bout de quelques minutes alors que Naruto se remettait de ses émotions.

- ça t'arrive souvent de mordre les gens ?

- D'habitude je mords l'oreiller.

Le blond ouvrit un oeil intrigué à cette remarque et avisa son amant avec un rougissement plus qu'évident en se l'imaginant soumis et à quatre pattes sur un lit. Sasuke cligna des yeux en voyant cette réaction et compris le sous entendu.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Naruto pouffa devant son expression toute nouvelle, à savoir rouge et gênée. Elle lui allait si bien qu'il ria pendant de longues minutes, prit d'un immense fou rire qui manqua de faire bouder le brun, qui grogna en lui mordant les pectoraux. Ce qui fit crier le blond dans son rire :

- Gyaaah ! Cannibale ! Hahaha ! Au secours on me mange !

Sasuke eut un léger rire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, bientôt, ils furent calmés à cause de la fatigue et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Naruto se colla à lui avec un sourire :

- En vrai tu es du genre soumis ? On me l'aurait dis je l'aurais pas cru.

Le brun soupira.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Naruto j'ai passé trois ans dans une planque avec un pervers, j'avais trop peur qu'il se pointe s'il m'entendait régler mes affaires, alors j'avais pris l'habitude de camoufler mes sons. Et puis sans rire, si jamais Karin m'avait entendu un jour, elle aurait essayé de me violer.

Le blond lui embrassa le nez.

- Oui oui, la prochaine fois laisse-toi aller, j'aimerais bien t'entendre crier.

- Avoue que tu rêves de me faire produire des sons très suspects, fit le brun avec un sourire.

- Oh que oui, tu as un super timbre de voix.

Sasuke l'embrassa pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne raconte d'autres bêtises. Ils se collèrent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec un grand sourire. Le brun pouvait facilement dire que c'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, pour l'instant, pensa-t-il en avisant la masse bronzée qui s'endormait contre lui.

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt drôle pour l'Uchiwa, car Naruto était tombé du lit en criant. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'il était chez le brun, ni ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Appuyé sur ses coudes, l'Uchiwa s'amusa de voir son amant autant sur le cul. En se rappelant de leur séance de câlin, le blond avait immédiatement piqué un fard, puis avait sourit en avisant son amant qui avait une bien jolie marque dans le cou. Amant qui lui répliqua qu'il en avait au moins quatre. Après un hurlement du blond dans sa salle de bain, le brun se dit que sa relation avec lui risquait d'être très animée, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent vite, et tous furent plutôt surpris de voir que Naruto avait un col plus grand ces derniers jours, ce qui valu une crise de joie à Sakura, oui : une crise de joie. Sasuke, lui, cachait tant bien que mal la marque que lui avait laissé le blond, mais tout le monde les avait déjà grillé. Tsunade avait tellement rit qu'elle lui avait été impossible de leur donner leur mission sans exploser de rire. Mission qu'ils n'eurent pas car les deux amants avaient quittés la pièce pour esquiver les questions trop impersonnelles.

Sasuke lisait dès qu'il le pouvait, à la fois amusé du style d'écriture bien particulier de son ami, mais aussi des choses totalement abstraites qu'il disait sur lui. Un jour alors qu'il lisait en ignorant royalement le pique nique qui se déroulait plus loin, tous ses amis et le blond eurent la plus grande surprise de le voir littéralement écroulé de rire à en pleurer.

- Woah... souffla Sakura à son ami blond. Tu penses que c'est quel passage ?

- Heu... Vu le rire, j'en ai aucune idée.

Se reprenant, Sasuke lui hurla de loin en lui balançant son sac à la figure (à au moins 100km/heure) :

- Espèce de crétin ! Nan mais t'es sérieux là ?!

Naruto cligna des yeux en reposant le sac qui avait manqué de l'assommer au sol alors que le brun retombait dans le fou rire. Intrigué, il se leva et alla rapidement le rejoindre pour lire par dessus son épaule : _"C'est vrai quoi ! On s'était pas vu depuis trois ans et lui il s'était presque collé à moi et m'avait __mit__ un bras sur une de mes épaules, et me chuchotait des trucs à l'oreille ! Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ? Certes, lui faire un câlin n'aurait peut être pas été une bonne idée, mais l'Uchiwa sauvage sent super bon et plutôt bien foutu. J'y peux rien si mon corps réagit tout seul. Bref, Sasuke Uchiwa est à tomber par terre et à l'entraîner au sol en même temps. Et pourtant on dirait que son charme ne lui sert à rien vu qu'il rejette tout le monde, c'est un peu du gâchis. Non pas que je sois gay (ou bien un peu beaucoup bicurieux), mais il faut dire que son corps finement sculpté par les entraînements, son visage fin et ses lèvres diablement attirante n'ont pas trop arrangé la situation, et surtout __s__on décolleté. Le mec il vit avec un pervers que je jurerais pédophile, et il porte un DECOLTE ! __Bref...__ Sasuke, si je disais rien à ce moment-là, c'est __parce __que tu me perturbais et que je m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi beau ! Hem... Revenons-en à nos moutons, le Sasuke sauvage adore donc l'électricité...". _

Naruto un léger fard en riant nerveusement alors que le brun pouffait.

- T'es sérieux ?!

- Bah... je te l'ais déjà dis : t'as qu'à être moins sexy.

Il eu un petit ricanement en se tournant vers lui, dos aux autres pour qu'il soit le seul à le voir, et ouvrit sa veste pour lui montrer ses beaux muscles tout saillants. Réaction pour le moins surprenante, le blond eu un immense moment de blanc où il garda la bouche grande ouverte, et fixait le torse comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure vision du monde. Sasuke referma sa veste et scruta son expression un instant :

- C'est vrai que tu faisais à peu près cette tête là...

Naruto eu un grognement et voulu lui rouvrir sa veste, mais se mangea un pied dans la figure pour le tenir éloigné, sous l'hilarité de leurs amis. Par la suite, le brun eu le temps d'arriver à la moitié du livre. Il découvrit les sentiments du blond à son égard, ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il lui avait brisé le coeur en ayant voulu le tuer, qu'il ait supplié de Raikage de ne pas le tuer, qu'il avait cru en lui jusqu'au bout. Avec du recul, il se dit qu'il avait été un bel enfoiré.

Dans son salon, il eu la plus grande surprise du siècle. Le mot "fin de l'analyse de l'Uchiwa" était marqué sur la page. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il lui en restait au moins une petite centaine à lire. Tournant la page, il n'en revenait pas et vit un gros titre couvrir la seconde page : _"La vérité des sentiments d'Itachi Uchiwa". _

Sasuke se sentit faiblir. Comment Naruto avait-il put écrire ça ? Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il alla à la suite. _"L'homme le plus compliqué de l'histoire du monde chinobi, même si Sasuke reste un grand mystère, est bien son grand-frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Très longtemps vu à la fois comme un génie et comme un assassin immonde, Itachi est très loin d'être ce qu'on pense de lui. Tu dois sûrement te demander comment je sais ça, eh bien on va dire que ton charmant frère et moi avions eu des discussions pour le moins intéressantes. Surtout qu'il me parlait toujours de toi, toi, et __de __toi. "que fais mon frère à présents ?", "que comptes-tu faire à Sasuke ?", jusqu'à cette phrase que je n'arrive pas à oublier : "parviendras-tu à le ramener à Konoha et à le sortir de sa haine ?". Ton frère semblait s'amuser à me tester, et moi j'ai adoré lui répondre que je faisais __certainement__ un meilleurs frère que lui. J'étais loin de me douter de la vérité à ce moment-là, et lui, ça l'a fait sourire."_

Le brun eu un faible sourire en lisant ses mots. Continuant sa lecture, il découvrit tout ce que son frère avait dit à Naruto, qu'il l'avait aidé durant la guerre, lui avait fait mangé un corbeau avec l'oeil de Shisui pour arrêter Sasuke si sa haine grandissait encore. Le brun en fut touché, et surprit qu'Itachi montre autant d'importance à son blondinet. Il dévora ces cents pages dans la soirée, n'en perdant pas un mot, pleurant par moment, souriant à d'autres. Ainsi Naruto lui apprit que son grand-frère s'amusait à dire au blond qu'il devait "prendre soin de lui". Sasuke eu un sourire, et les derniers mots du livre eu pour don de le faire pleurer.

_"Si Itachi Uchiwa, après tout ce qu'il à fait, n'a pas été un des plus grand héros de Konoha, c'est alors que tous on__t__ du oublier que l'on peut faire n'importe quelle folie pour protéger ceux que l'on aime. Pour moi, en tout cas, il reste un de mes meilleur ami même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, et un des plus fabuleux __et merveilleux__ grand-frère de l'histoire de ce monde."_

A la fin de l'ouvrage, alors qu'il avait les yeux rougis, le brun put lire une petite phrase toute discrète : _« hey Teme, pleure pas, je t'aime, et je compte bien prendre soin de toi. »_

A trois heures du matin, Sasuke Uchiwa serrait le livre contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Naruto Uzumaki, était la personne la plus formidable après son frère qu'il connaisse. Et il n'allait pas le lâcher, non ça jamais, et il ne lui referais plus de mal. Jamais il ne blesserait de nouveau un aussi grand coeur. Il eu un rire en se roulant en boule dans son lit. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne. Séchant ses larmes, il regarda les billets pour la station thermale qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. La semaine suivante ils auraient une petite semaine de congé. Sasuke eu un sourire en se promettant d'y emmener son amant de force et de lui prouver son amour là-bas, d'ailleurs il commencerait à lire le kamasutra dès le lendemain.

Et il essayera de ne pas le mordre trop fort.

* * *

note de l'auteur :

Et voilà ! alors ? vous vous en doutiez du cadeau ? ;)

J'espère que ça vous à plus :D


End file.
